Your Target: Roman Reigns
by MrsBradMaddox
Summary: Operative Kalliste Harris is sent out to Rome, Italy to dig up information on three known drug lords. Her targets: Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Will she come home with an accomplished mission, in a body bag, or at all? Rated M for violence, language and sexual content. (Roman based)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do no own any name from Covert Affairs or WWE. I know I have a lot of people waiting for an update on my other story with Joe and Annabelle, and I promise it's coming :) Until then... Enjoy this idea that just wouldn't leave me alone and shoot out a review because I'm not sure if I should keep going with it or not.

"They're smart. I'm going to be totally honest with you, because you can say no. We've already sent in two under covers and niether has come back breathing." Joan tells me. Her lips purse into a thin line after that and I can tell that she really didn't want to sent me in, but someone had to go.

"I can make it in, when have I not?" I ask her, offering a small smile. "So Roman, Dean and Seth... Who's in charge? Like who calls the shots?" I ask curiously. I flip through a couple pages of the file, scanning and storing away little pieces of info.

"As far as we know they work as a unit. No one make a decision without talking to the other two." She answers.

"Well they're looking for drivers to take drugs across the borders.. I'm a pretty good driver if I say so myself." I shrug, "I think that's my only way in."

"No. I don't want to put you in like that." Joan shakes her head. "We've tried sneaking in other operatives before and it's ended badly." I raise my eyebrows at that statement.

"So what do you want me to do Joan?" I ask seriously.

"They're in Italy... Rome, taking care of business. With the information we have they should be over there for a few weeks. You're plane leaves tonight. Honestly, I'm just hoping that one of them will take an interest in you." She sighs. This was a new stragetgy, Joan didn't like her operatives to take a romantic interest in their target... Stuff like that usually gets messy.

"Whatever you think is best." I nod, taking a second yellow file folder from her.

"Go pack, check in when you land." She nods, "I'll have a bank account set up for you so you'll have some cash."

"Hey, be careful." Auggie says, grabbing my elbow before I could walk off. "These three are dangerous."

"I'll call you when I land." I smile at him and press a kiss to his cheek.

***...***...***

"Thank you Auggie." Text to Auggie.

He'd stashed my carry on full of Italian currency.

"No problem. Any sign of them yet?" Text from Auggie.

"I really just got in. Haven't been out and about yet." Text to Auggie.

Aparently these three were all staying at the same ridiculously expensive hotel resort type thing that Joan had set me up in. It consisted of one very large building set up just like a normal hotel, numerous rooms some nicer and more expensive than others. It also had probably a dozen guest houses, that I assume these guys would be set up in. In a few minutes I was in my black tennis shoes, a pair of cut off jean shorts and a black batman tank top and out the door.

"Cameras just caught them at a bar a block south on 2nd ave. Thirsty?" Text from Auggie.

"Haven't turned a drink away yet. :)" Text to Auggie.

He was spot on. They were in a corner both in the already small bar/grill, just the three of them. I casually made a glance around the place and met the light grey eyes of Roman Reign's before I hoisted myself up at the bar.

"May I get you something miss?" The bar tender asks with a flirty smile. Huh, he was cute.

"Strawberry long island?" I ask and he nods, "And a menu please." Long Islands were totally not me, I was more of a hard liquor kind of girl but I wasn't sure what to order out here. "Thank you." I murmur as he hands me the menu. "I really just want Alfredo, is it good?" I ask him.

"The best little miss, and with chicken or shrimp it is amazing." He answers and I grin.

"Chicken please." I nod handing him back the menu and taking a sip of my drink. It wasn't bad, really sweet for my liking but I'd suck it down anyway. Even with my back turned to the three I could feel Roman's eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Hello, my love." I turn to look at the guy who was talking to me and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested." I tell him with an unimpressed look. I was ridiculously blunt, and seriously how do you tell someone you're not into them and still be nice about it? He furrows his eyebrows but says nothing else and walks back to his table where his friend's were giving him a hard time about the rejection.

"Thank you." I smile, seeing the food set down in front me. "I'm starving." I tell the bartender. "Could I get a coke, just a plain cola."

"Of course amour." He nods. It was probably the best chicken alfredo I've ever had. "It is good, yes?" He asks with a grin.

"So awesome." I answer. I hear the three guys get up and listen as they walk out the door before I turn and watch them walk away. Only to be busted when Roman turned around, his eyes locking on mine. I'm an instant blush and quickly look away, focusing back on my food. I wander around to a few of the shops and spent some money that I probably didn't need to spend... But I was a woman and in Rome which was a good enough excuse for me. I made it back to the hotel just as the sun was starting to set. The hotel, which was named Hotel Camilia, was a totally different scene when the sun went down. It had three fully functioning bars, two restarants, and a few other shops. My heart about stopped when I turned the corner to the elevators only to basically run into the three guys, who were now joined by another man that I knew was in the drug trafficing business. I'd seen his picture in one of the folders that sat on my bed right now.

"Jesus, I'm sorry." I mutter, putting a hand over my heart.

"Nah doll, my name is Dean. Not Jesus." He winks at me. I chuckle, and roll my eyes before stepping into the elevator. "You ain't gonna tell us your name?" He questions, watching me lean up against the mirrored walls. Roman was right next to me, his focused start making my heart rate increase.

"Kalliste." I smile, hitting the 14th floor button and taking noticed that they were getting off on the 16th. Not like that'd do me any good... I wasn't about to just go knock on a drug dealer's door.

"Greek name, you must be from around here." Seth comments. "Seth, by the way." He adds. "That's Roman." He adds pointing to the Samoan next to me.

"I'm actually from Florida." I chuckle and go to step off the elevator. "Nice to meet you. See y'all around." I call casually over my shoulder.

***...***...***

"I feel weird Joan, like I need a friend. A wing girl." I tell her over the phone. I was walking around the room in my bikini, about ready to go down to the pool. It was getting late, probably around 11 but the pool here was 24 hours. I'd passed it earlier and it was amazing. It had a very unique design to it, and two waterfalls.

"You have to work with what you've got." She sighs, "It sounds like you may have caught their attention." She adds.

"Lots of people make small talk in the elevator." I tell her, not as hopeful as she was about it. "I'm working on it." I assure her.

"Call me with any progress." She says before we hang up. I toss my phone on the bed, opting to leave it in the room and grab a towel before heading to the elevator. The three guys are in the bar as I pass on my way to the pool that was outside. Dean notices me and gives a nod and I wave back to him, which causes Roman to turn and look at me. I offer him a small smile as I walked. The pool at this place was amazing, in the dark it was lit up in different colors and this late at night it was pretty much empty with the exception of the couple in the hot tub.

"What's a girl from Florida doing on the other side of the world?" Roman asks, sitting down in a chair that wasn't far from where I was in the water.

"I'm over here for work." I answer simply. My eyes traveled up his frame, he was very casual right now in a pair of black cargo shorts and a tighter dark blue shirt that hugged him way too well.

"Work?" he questions.

"Marine biology. I follow a pod of Orca's up here every year." I tell him.

"Oh, wow. That's actually pretty cool." He tells me. "Was today your day off?"

"Nah, I got in this morning. I blame not working today on my horrible jetlag. To tired to operate a boat." I smirk.

"You want to grab a drink with me?" He asks. He glances at the concrete, then back up at me.

"No." I shake my head, "I want to stay in the pool." I grin after a few seconds. "You could come into the pool, with me." I suggest. My eyes get a little wider when I watch him pull off that blue shirt and proceed to pull off the rest of his attire. He was a chisled piece of work, he had a tribal sleeve tattoo on his left arm that crossed over onto his chest... and I'm just going to assume the other two guys were probably just ask well put together.

"Didn't think I'd do it, huh?" He muses from where he'd jumped into the deeper water. I roll my eyes and prop myself up against the wall of the pool. "Come here often?" He wags his eyebrows. His voice was very low, baritone.

"Oh... You can't even think up your own pick up lines?" I say, mocking sadness at how pathetic it was.

"I generally don't have to use pick up lines." He shrugs.

"Wow, really? Concided much?" I basically scoff. I push myself off the wall and make my way towards the steps. If he was a total douche bag this mission was not going to be easy.

"Hold on, I didn't mean it quite the way it sounded." He states, watching me wrap my towel around myself. Out of my peripheral vision I see Dean and Seth approaching us.

"The tone in your voice spoke volumes." I mutter.

"Man, put your clothes back on. We're going to go down to club Voodoo, pick up some ladies." Dean states. I looked down at Roman and raise my eyebrows as if to say 'told you so'. "Unless you've got other plans." Dean suggests glancing between the two of us.

"Not with me he doesn't." I scoff a laugh and pick up my room key. "Have a good night guys." I add before I head back towards the hotel emtrance.

"Kalliste, hold on just a second." Roman calls after me. I smirk to myself, I had this cat... Hook, line and sinker. "You're right, that's exactly what I had meant and I'm a total asshole." He shrugs when he finally caught up to me. He'd put his hand on the door, preventing me from going inside.

"You didn't have to tell me that." I roll my eyes. He had his clothes bundled up in his hands and his shoes were hanging off his fingers. The pool water was dripping off his long raven locks.

"Let me take you to dinner. I swear I'm not always an arrogant jerk." He says.

"Why, would I want to go to dinner with you?" I ask him with an unimpressed look.

"Because you've been staring at me just as much as I've been staring at you since you got here and it'd be a crime against love to not give dinner a shot." He rattles off effortlessly.

"Do you live here?" I ask him randomly.

"No." He shakes his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"We have business here." He replies simply.

"What kind of business?" I pry.

"The private kind." He grumbles and I raise my eyebrows. I glance back to see that Dean and Seth were watching the show unfold in front of them, but from enough distance that they can claim they're not evesdropping.

"Alright, well have fun on your "private" business trip... With three other grown men." I tell him, pulling open the door and walking inside.

"Hey! We're not gay!" I hear Seth call before the door shuts. I chuckle and hit the up button on the elevator, glancing back at the door to see Roman still leant up against it, watching me. He casts me a wink before I disappear through the big gold doors.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: That awkward moment when you don't think anyone is going to like the story you posted but wake up to a million emails from . I'm glad y'all like it, I really wasn't sure if it'd take or not. :)

"Auggie, that's not fair! I couldn't just agree to dinner with him. That's way too easy." I exclaim to him over the phone. "If I don't at least make him work a little bit then I may as well flash him my CIA ID." I add. I was currently slid down to my chin in the big bath tub and my phone was propped on the stand between the tub and toilet.

"Joan wants you in, that was your in. What the hell were you thinking?" He argues back at me.

"I was thinking that if I seem to eager it might set off some alarm bells with him or his buddies." I reply. "I don't want to toot my own horn so to speak, but I've got him Auggie don't worry about it." I add. I slosh some of the water in the tub with my toes, "I really need to get my toes done."

"You're impossible." He sighs. Even over the phone I know he'd just ran his hand over his face in frustration. "You know that you only have so much time over there right?" He questions.

"Yes Auggie, I know how much time I have." I insist. "Now, I"m going to finish taking my bath and when I'm done I have to pretend to go to my pretend job." I say.

"Alright... Call me later." He mutters and hangs up. He was clearly upset with me right now but I don't care because I know that I was right with this. I didn't want to come home in a body bag because I went to dinner with dude too soon.

Note to self: Don't ever fall asleep in the bathtub. The panic is real. When I did wake up it was only because I'd about drown myself from sinking to far in. That must have been my que to get out, so I wrapped myself in a towel and dug through my bag for something to wear. A few minutes later I'm leaning against the elevator wall headed towards the lobby.

"Well shit, look who it is." Dean shoots at me. The three were in the lobby by the front doors. Roman raised his eyebrows at me and gave me a very blunt once over. I wasn't in anything special, just work out shorts and a tank top with my tennis shoes.

"Well shit!" I exclaim back at him. "Y'all have an awesome fudge packing orgy last night?" I ask him innocently. Ok, sometimes I could be a little over the top. Dean narrows his eyes at me, probably not finding my little antics amusing.

"You're a fucking bitch." Seth chuckles with a shake of his head.

"So I've been told." I nod in agreement. "This 'fucking bitch' needs to get to work, but I think I heard there was some kind of PRIDE thing going on this afternoon. I"m sure the front desk knows something about it." I shrug.

"Do you really think we're gay?" Dean asks, furrowing his brow.

"No I don't." I shake my head and sigh, "But it was fun for a while. I really do have to go to work though... See you later." I say walking out the doors and bouncing down the steps. So what exactly does a marine biologist do on a daily basis, and where the hell was I going to find freaking killer whales in Italy?!

"I need your help." Text to Auggie.

He was an instant text back, like he was waiting on it... Which I'm sure he was.

"What do you need sugar?" Text from Auggie.

"What does a marine biologist do day to day and can you find me some killer whales to look at?" Text to Auggie.

"That might take me a hot minute. I'll get back to you." Text from Auggie.

"I have a ridiculously huge Cannon camera if it helps ;)" Text to Auggie.

Without an actual heading I continued to walk along the rocky area of the beach. Up in front of me I could see a little cove, if I was a killer whale that's where I'd be. There was a huge fallen tree right near the water line so I decided to take a seat and just watch and listen. The only sounds I was met with was the lapping of the water against the rocks.

"It looks like you're in the right spot. Orcas have a rubbing rock there. I can get you on a boat but it won't be till tomorrow." Text from Auggie.

"I'm sure I can just wing it today. Thanks." Text to Auggie.

A grin formed on my face when I heard the singing and a few seconds later two broke the surface at the same time. I'd seen them countless times in the wild, but you can never prepare yourself for how amazing they are. I about jumped out of my freaking skin when I heard a baritone 'Holy shit' followed by what sounded similar to a rock slide. With a roll of my eyes I set the camera down on the log and jogged over to where I heard the noise come from. Sure enough Roman was at the bottom of the steep drop off, his ass end in the water from falling.

"You've taken up stalking I see." I raise my eyebrows at him. He huffs and watches and I carefully slide down the embankment towards him. "The whole point is to not get caught, you know?" I tease.

"How about a hand, yeah?" He mutters, totally unimpressed. I use a rock next to me to steady myself before reaching out for him, and helping him up. "Thanks." He murmurs, his focus more on the water than me right now. There were probably half a dozen Orcas out there right now, and I silently thanked God for it being the right time of year for them to be here.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I ask him, starting to climb back up the steep rock like formation. He follows me back over to where my camera was, and just to look marine biologist-like I snapped a few pictures.

"How'd you know they were going to be here?" He questions, totally enthralled by them.

I didn't.

"Orcas come from miles to rub themselves on the smooth rocks at the bottom of the cove. I suppose it would feel like a badass back massage, without the happy ending." I wink at him. "When they break from hunting, this is their relaxing place." Thankfully I did know enough about Killer Whales to rattle off some simple information. I actually did start college for marine biology at one point, before I was hired for the CIA.

"I'm guessing your job doesn't entail a whole lot of paper work, huh?" He chuckles.

"What's that?" I ask back jokingly. "Nah, I mean I take notes sometimes but mostly I watch, take pictures and listen. I've been trying to track their movements this year, and the rhyme or reason for them." I tell him.

"Yeah? So where are they going?" He grins and points to the retreating whales.

"Beats me." I shrug, "Some where along the island I suppose to hunt."

"Lets follow them." He suggests, taking my hand in his and pulling me up off the log. "We'll take the boat out." He explains. Only his classification of 'boat' looked more like a small yacht to me. It was extravagant to say the very least. A house, a big fucking house, that floats.

"Why do you guys stay at the hotel if you've got this?" I ask him curiously. I take his hand and let him pull me up the few feet into the boat and watch him unravel the ropes holding us to the dock.

"Because this, is mine... And even thought we get along well we need more space than what this offers." He shrugs an explanation. I grin when I notice the dark spot on his ass from sliding down the embankment earlier. "What?" He furrows his brows.

"Gotta big green algae spot on your khaki shorts. Right on the ass." I tell him in amusement.

"So I should change?" He questions.

"If you want." I shrug.

"We could skip all that and I could just fuck you already." He returns my shrug. My mouth drops and I laugh, or scoff, or maybe it was a bit of both. "Too straight forward?" He questions, a smirk forming on his face.

"I thought you said you weren't a jerk all the time?" I ask, looking at him skeptically.

"I did say that didn't I?" He nods. "How long are you here for?" He questions curiously, turning the boat over. He points us in the direction that the Orcas were going when they left the cove.

"I don't know, like a month or so." I say, hoisting myself up on the spot next to the steering wheel. "Then back to Florida I go."

"Where at in Florida?" He questions. His eyes travel down my curves and linger on my bare thighs for a not so subtle moment.

"Ana Maria island, kinda south of Tampa on the gulf side." I answer simply. "Where do you live?" I ask curiously. There was nothing about where these guys actually lived on my paper work. They were good at what they did, no doubt about that.

"I live in Caracus, Venezuela." He replies.

"Really?" I ask a little surprised.

"Really, really." He smiles. He had a soft, very charming smile that really got to me. I've had one other mission that I got close to my target, way... Too close.

**Flashback**

_"Please... Oh my god... Giovanni?!" I shout, falling to my knees and pressing my hand over the bullet shot on his chest. "Hey! Look at me!" I tell him, using a bloody hand to tilt his face at me._

_"Neela(was my cover name)..." He murmurs, trying to focus on my face but unable to do so._

_"I'm here. I'm right here baby, please keep your eyes open. You're going to be ok." I choke on a sob, trying to reassure him._

_"You're lying..." He says, faintly chuckling._

_"Don't fucking say shit like that." I scold him, letting the tears flow freely down my face. "You're going to be just fine." I say. The blood was flowing freely over my fingers and I was watching the color drain from his face._

_"Neela, look at me lady bug." He says softly. His hand comes up and rubs my cheek, wiping away my tears only to replace them with bloody smears. "I love you." He manages to say before his body goes limp and his eyes glaze over._

_"No. No. No. No..." I murmur, trying to get any kind of response out of him. "Vonnie, you come back to me right now." I cry, attempting CPR. After five minutes I give up and crumple on the floor next to him, sobbing. _

"What are you thinking about?" Roman asks, bringing me out of my daze.

"Not a damn thing." I laugh, "Sometimes I just take mini vacations."

"Check it out." He smiles, pointing to the open water. There was a whole pod of Killer whales basically right in front us. "Oh, wow!" He points. One had just jumped clear out of the water only a few yards from the boat. We sit in silence for what had to be like a half hour, a comfortable silence. "So tell me about you." He finally says in a softer tone.

"I'm actually pretty boring." I chew on my bottom lip.

"I don't believe that." He shakes his head. "Where do you come from? Do you have older brothers that pick on you? How did you end up in Florida? Born and raised? I want to know more about you, Miss kalliste."

"Alright..." I chuckle, thinking about it for a moment. "I was born in a little town in Mississippi, Genivea. I grew up there. I had a handful of friends in an already small town so we had to be creative on what we did for fun. God, we were in trouble all the time." I laugh. "Our fun consisted of taking out my buddies old Ford truck and mudding the shit out of it, and when we broke that we'd all go down to the river and swim the rest of the day. Then we graduated from High School and we all moved away. I moved to Florida, uhm, Miami for college... University of Miami has a marine campus. I graduated from there, moved to Ana Maria, partied for the next two years and worked a photography job before I finally settled into this gig." I finally conclude. "We all have to grow up at some point I suppose."

"I like it. It's simple." He smiles.

"So what about you?" I ask. He sighs, and leans over the steering wheel of the boat as he thought. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on top of them.

"Not much to tell to be honest with you... I grew up in Paris with my mom, my dad was never around and he died when I was a kid. I have no siblings, but I do have an aunt that still lives in Paris. I like to visit her sometimes. My mother inherited a large sum of money when her father died and she took me around the world until she died when I was 19. It was a plane crash. I inherited the money, put down roots in Chile after that, married the wrong woman, got divorced and moved to Venezuela. Now I mostly work." He shrugs.

"You were married?" I ask, clearly surprised. There was nothing in my paper work on the history of any of these guys. "How old are you?"

"I was married, for a little over a year." He chuckle, looking down at the floor a little embarrassed. "And I'm 29." He answers.

"So what, it didn't work out?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"I did not." He shakes his head, making his black hair move in wave like motions. "She was having sex with the guy next door, who was also married." He explains.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." I murmur.

"Life happens." He shrugs. We both kind of nod our heads in agreement for that. I let my eyes wander his sleeve tattoo, tracing the lines with my eyes. "See something you like?" He asks in a seductive tone, raising his eyebrows.

"What's your tattoo mean?" I ask, pointing to it.

"It's Samoan tribal art. It's an honor in my family." He answers.

"Both your parents were Samoan, but you grew up in Paris?" I ask skeptically.

"I was born in Hawaii, my father was a traveling business man and my parents settled down in Paris." He answer simply. "I could tell you more... Over dinner." He suggests, wagging his eyebrows.

"Dinner..." I chuckle, "Right, you're still on that, huh?" I grin, liking the fact that he hadn't quite given up on that one yet. I suppose I could give into dinner at this point. "Ok." I agree.

"Tomorrow night?" He asks.

"Tomorrow night." I nod, "I should be back off the boat by 5... I want to know what it is you do, that makes so much that you can afford this amazing fucking yacht, a home in Venezuela and to travel the world." I sigh looking out at the island as we approached it. He takes my chin in his fingers and forces me to look back at him.

"You stick around long enough and I'll tell you." He smirks. "Big green eyes." He smiles.

"I'm in room 1429." I tell him when we get back to the docks. We were walking back to the hotel when a dress in the market area caught my attention. It was tight on top and flowed down into a few different colors, it kind of reminded me of a pixie/fairies dress but a little more classy. I made a mental note to come back out later and buy that for my dinner date tomorrow night.

"Been lookin' for you all day man." Dean says accusingly, pointing to Roman. Of course they were in the lobby when we got back. On a different note, both Dean and Seth looked very good in their all black suits, looked like they were going somewhere important. "You're late." He adds.

"You two look very handsome." I smile at them. "Can I...?" I murmur, reaching for his crooked tie.

"You can do whatever you want sweet heart." He smirks, stepping towards me. I only roll my eyes and fix the black tie, making it straight the whole way down into his jacket. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You should go get ready, looks like you're late for an important "private" business meeting." I wink at Roman.

"I'll come by your room around 7 tomorrow night." He tells me.

"Y'all have a date?" Dean asks, seemingly interested. "Isn't that nice."

"Unless you're going to put that mouth to good use, no one wants to hear it sweety." I wink at him. "7 is good. See you later." I tell Roman before walking off towards the elevators. I had names I needed Auggie to run and I had stuff I need to catch Joan up on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you get my picture?" I ask Auggie. I was up super late last night, sending information back and forth with Auggie until like 3am.

"Yeah I got it. Your man's name is Alejandro Buevela. He's been under FBI radar for months now, the guy has been hustling cocaine over the borders for years. Looks like our three guys, are looking to hire him." He rattles off.

"Is that Kali?" I hear Joan ask Auggie before he voice comes on the line. "Hey I've got something for you." She starts off saying, "Mr. Reigns was seen meeting up with the head guy of the FSB just before this trip to Italy." She tells me.

"Roman met up with Russian spys?" I ask a little confused.

"Sure looks that way." Her voice sounded just as confused as I must have looked at the moment. "That opens up, so many more doors. It also poses the question, where were Dean and Seth during this meeting?"

"They were finishing up a deal in Spain with Bjorne." Auggie answers.

"Ok, you win. I don't get it, someone explain it to me." I sigh, shutting my file folder and tossing into the suit case on the side of the bed. It was a gorgeous day outside. From where I was sitting you couldn't see a cloud in the sky, it was probably 80 degrees and there was just enough breeze that it swirled through the room.

"There could be the possibility that Roman is a Russian spy." Joan says simply.

"He's not even Russian!" I exclaim. I then mentally slap myself because that's never mattered before. "Please forget I said that." I tell them and hear them both let out a soft chuckle.

"If he's a spy, that puts you in a lot more danger than I first thought. It's not too late to come back home Kali." Joan says seriously.

"No... No, I'm fine really I can't handle it." I assure her. "I've got a dinner date tonight with Roman, I'll let you know if I put any more puzzle pieces together." I tell them before hanging up the phone.

***...***...***

"Hello beautiful..." I murmur, pulling out a black mini dress. I'd decided against the dress in the market, only because I thought it was way to bright and colorful for a first date. It scooped low in the front and also in the back, a small chain connected the back. The next hour was spent in the shower, curling my hair and doing my make up. A few minutes before 7 I stood in front of the full size mirror, pretty happy with my handy work. My long dark brown hair cascaded over my shoulder in loose curls, and the dress hugged my curves in all the right ways. True to his word at 7 o'clock there was a knock on the door.

"You look great." He beams at me. He wasn't looking to bad himself in a pair of black slacks, a white business like button up shirt. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail that sat low over his neck.

"You're not too shabby yourself." I smile.

"Come on then, I'm sure you're dying to have some Thai food in the heart of Italia." He chuckles making my smile grow wider.

"I love Thai food." I inform him, "But Indian is by far my favorite."

"Well then Indian can be our next date." He says, opening the door for me. "You don't mind if we walk? It's only a couple blocks from here."

"Oh, this is a date hmmm?" I ask, trying to hide my widening grin.

"That was presumptuous wasn't it?" He smiles shyly. I wasn't used to this shy Roman.

"It was, very." I playfully scold him. "Fortunately for you, I like the idea."

"Oh yeah?" He asks.

"Yep." I smile. The Thai place he took us to was actually pretty neat. There were small tables sat around like a normal restaurant, but instead of chairs there were big fluffy pillows. "This is cool." I tell Roman.

"I hoped you'd like it." He says sitting down across from me.

"So we've been sitting here for about 15 minutes now, and that guy in the corner... But, don't look now." I hiss at Roman, "Hasn't stopped staring at you. Makes me kind of Nervous." I murmur. Roman has zero training in subtly because he looks directly over his shoulder and locks eyes with the very large German looking man in the corner. I was dying inside, because I really needed to snap a picture of this guy but I couldn't just whip my phone out like a tourist. "Roman...?" I ask softly. They'd been glowering at each other going on a full minute now. He doesn't respond but his hand finds my own on the table and he laces our fingers, running his thumb over the back of it. "Roooooooman." I sing song a little louder this time. I watch the big giant German freak stand up and promptly leave the Thai place. Roman turns around to face me again, my eyebrows are raised and I'm wide eyed. He only chuckles at me.

"Don't worry about it." He assures me.

"You might be into something that I'm just not down with." I inform him, trying to be playful about it. "Kinda intimidating, aren't ya?" I ask him.

"If I have to be." He shrugs casually.

"Tough guy." I comment.

"You look really beautiful tonight." He tells me. I roll my eyes and take a bite of my food.

"That was a desperate attempt at a subject change."

"Alright... Seriously." He starts off after running his hand down his face. "I've got no desire to discuss my work or my job while I'm out on a date with a woman who I know is far more interesting than my day job."

"Fine, I'll stop asking." I let out an exaggerated sigh. "So, Seth and Dean... You guys all tight and shit?" I ask him with a shit eating grin.

"They're like brothers." He nods. "Very straight, not gay brothers." He adds, teasing me a little bit.

"You're still holding my hand." I comment, looking down at it. Not like I was complaining or anything. He smiles and glances down at our hands on the table.

"You've got soft skin." He grins stupidly and I laugh.

"God... shut up." I shake my head. "Like I'm already here, having dinner with you, because I kinda like you a little bit... So, tell me something real." I say to him. He looks amused, and waited very nicely for me to finish my sentence.

"I... Really, really hate... Peas." He finally finishes. I grin as he goes on, "My mom used to do anything to get me to eat my peas at dinner time. She'd throw cheese in there, put them in salads, it was ridiculous. I'd pick them out every time, or I pulled the feed it to the dog trick." He tells me.

"Well, I love peas." I inform him.

"We're going to have to come to some kind of vegetable agreement in the future." He nods very seriously. I give a 'mmmhmmm' and nod my head, agreeing with him. "I also had a scarey obsession with the Spice Girls when I was 13." He admits.

"Oh... Yeah, we can't see each other anymore. That's like a total deal breaker." I tell him, trying my hardest to be serious. He chuckles and jokingly face palms himself. "At 13 I had a huge crush on Steve Irwin, you know the crocodile guy?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but ironically died from a sting ray accident." He remembers, "I used to watch that guy on TV all the time. Kranky! She's angry, she's a beauty though ain't she!" I laugh as he tries his best Australian accent.

"Yes. Yes, he sounded just like that." I grin.

"Thank you, I"ll be here all night." His smooth voice says with a wink.

"We should go... We've been done eating for like an hour." I tell him.

"So?" He questions. I only raise my eyebrows at him, unsure of what to say to that. "Ok, I'll walk you back." He smiles.

"I had a great time." I grin when we were walking back up the steps to the hotel.

"I did too, it's been a long time since I've just forgotten about work." He chuckles. We stop in front of my door, and I know I should want this night to end... So I could call Auggie and run some stuff by him, but I found myself not wanting him to go. "So... I have an empty day tomorrow, you want to come on the boat and we'll hit a few of the islands around here?" He asks.

"Yeah, I mean I'll have to miss a day of work but, that sounds great." I nod, chewing my bottom lip. With confidence that I could feel radiating off him, he palms my face and leans in pressing his lips against mine. My hands slide up his chest as his tongue glides across my bottom lip. I couldn't help but make a mental note of the muscles that I could feel under my finger tips.

"See you tomorrow." He grins, pressing one last kiss to my forehead before excusing himself.

"Night." I reply, pushing my door open and stepping inside. I shut it and lean against it, trying to get my heart rate under control again. I shouldn't be letting him have such an effect over me but I couldn't resist him. "Jesus..." I whisper, jumping when there was a knock on the door. Wearily I glance through the spy hole, only to grin when I saw Roman on the other side. I open the door with a failed attempt to hide my smirk. "You're early..." I tease him.

"Forgive me if I'm being way too forward... Do you want to come back to the boat with me? Be nice to have someone to cuddle with." He asks, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm not looking to get laid. Scouts honor." He chuckles, holding up the boy scout sign. I didn't have to be asked twice.

"Lets go." I agree, closing the door behind me.

"Kinda thought you were going to slap me." He chuckles.

"I'd never realized how quiet it was at night in this city..." I murmur to him as we walked to the docks. The only sounds were really the water lapping up against the dock and the boats.

"Come on." He laughs. I bounced down the steps to the dock behind him.

"Wow..." I whisper in awe. The yacht like boat was already gorgeous in the day light but at night it was too awesome. He had lights on the bottom of the boat that lit up the area around it and the water below. There was also dim lights that lined the sides of the boat.

"You've seen it before." He smiles, extending a hand and helping me up onto the main deck.

"Not in the dark." I argue softly. He takes my hand and leads me below deck. There were two large bedrooms, two full sized bathrooms and one living room that tripled as a bar and the kitchen. It'd be awesome for a couple to live in. I drop my purse down on the nightstand by the king size bed, and hoist myself up on the edge.

"You want a shirt or something?" He offers, giving me the once over. I was still in the dress from tonight dinner.

"That'd be great." I agree, crossing one leg over the other and swinging them back and forth against the platform. He comes back from what I'm assuming is the closet, though that probably could double as a guest bedroom in itself.

"Bathroom is right behind you. Shorts? Sweat pants?" He asks.

"Like they'd fit anyway." I laugh softly, "Nah, I'm alright." I say, heading for the bathroom. Thankfully I'd worn good underwear tonight. He'd given me a black tshirt to wear, it said 'Property of HBD' writing across it in white. His eyes get slightly wider when I come out of the bathroom, lingering on my legs a moment. "Control yourself." I grin at him, raising my eyebrows.

"Easier said than done." He chuckles. "Come to bed?" he questions.

"Yeah." I agree, "What is HBD?" I ask him, referring to the shirt. I crawl up the length of the bed and snuggle under the covers next to him. He'd taken off his shirt while I was in the bathroom, and was under the comforter with a pair of shorts on. I was nervous. Never in my life had I been in bed with a man that look this good. With his long, perfect black hair, stone grey eyes and big, gorgeous muscles... Hell, I've hardly met guys that look like this!

"It's an athletic company in France." He answers. "Calm down... Come here." He chuckles, sliding his arm under my neck and pulling me against him. My head lay on his chest and I noted how small I felt against him. "G'night." He murmurs.

A/N: Character development... Ugh, is it done yet? Lol I think I can start getting to the good stuff now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Cheers to a ridiculously long chapter! Chapter is rated M.

"Well shit, look who it is." I hear Dean's voice behind me. I was on the treadmill, jogging, going on my 4th mile and honestly it was kicking my ass at this point. Dean was in a pair of loose fitting basketball shorts and his white sneakers, and that was it... In all his shirtless glory. "Don't stare doll, it's rude." He winks, setting up shop next to my machine.

"What are you doin' here?" I ask him, trying not to pant. Sweat was pouring down my back, well, and down my front. Fuck, who was I kidding? I was dripping sweat from every where at this point.

"Working out." He basically scoffed at me. "How do you think I keep up this amazing fuckin' physique?" He retorts and I roll my eyes. We work out next to each other in silence for a few moments, the only sounds in the room being my feet hitting the treadmill and everyone once in a while Dean would grunt from the weights he was lifting. "So what's goin' on with you and Roman?" He finally asks.

"I wasn't aware anything was going on between Roman and I." I reply, playing the role of the dumb girl.

"Don't front doll, you've gone to dinner with him every night this week." He groans, hoisting the 200lbs up over his head and bringing it back down. "And, you've stayed on that fuckin' boat with him at least 4 out of the past 7 nights." He adds matter of factly.

"We've been enjoying each others company." I finally figure out a half decent response to that. "He said y'all leave the end of next week, and I'm back to Florida a few days after that." I tell him.

"So?" He asks. He sets the bar down in its spot and looks over at my form on the treadmill.

"So?" I retort, "I'm not sure what you're looking for." I say. I hit the speed button a few times to slow me down to a walk, I'd just hit the 5 mile mark and I was just about sick of running at this point in the morning.

"So why aren't you guys dating yet?" Seth asks, coming out of no where.

"Jesus, really?" I ask, becoming annoyed. Both men look at me expectantly, like I was actually supposed to answer the question. "Because we live 1500 miles away from each other, which isn't even in the same country or continent, he travels for work which isn't ideal, and honestly because he's sketchy about y'alls business and he refuses to actually come out and tell me what he does. So forgive me if I can't bring myself to date a man that can't be honest with me." I tell them, pursing my lips at the end. They both just stand there, Seth glances over at Dean who was also speechless. "Excuse me guys, I've got to go shower and get ready for work." I finally say after a moment of totally awkward silence.

***...***...***

"Hello Alejandro..." I murmur to myself, watching the man round the corner of the block in front of me. In my defense I wasn't actually out looking for trouble, but you can bet your ass I'm about to follow this guy to where ever he was going. "Where, oh where are you going my friend?" I sing to him, even if he couldn't hear me. I got pretty ridiculous when I was undercover on my own, talking to myself, talking to my targets pictures, stuff like that. I could almost hear Auggie in my head right now.

"Keep your distance, and be cautious." He'd say. The thought makes me roll my eyes. I peek around the corner to see Mr. Alejandro speaking with a group of street racers. I use my Iphone and snap a few pictures, I caught a few words but I wasn't close enough to hear exactly what was being said.

"Race tonight." "How much is the pot?" "What kind of contest?" "Amsterdam and 5th" Was all I could catch from the conversation. I'd decided that I'd pushed my luck enough for this round and ducked back around the corner, making my way back to the hotel. I dialed Auggie as I walked.

"Give me some good news sugar?" He answers on the second ring.

"Is that Kali?" I hear Joan ask him.

"Alright, so I just followed that Alejandro guy... He must be working on finding them drivers because he met up with a group of them a few minutes ago. I snapped a few pictures that I'm sending to you now." I rattle off, sending the pictures as I spoke.

"Any information on the race? Are our guys going to be there?" Joan asks curiously.

"I didn't catch much out of the conversation, I wasn't close enough." I say disappointed. "All I caught that was solid was I think it's happening on Amsterdam and 5th, which is a pretty empty part of town." I tell her.

"Will the guys be there?" She asks again. Calm your tits Joan, I'm getting there.

"I'm not sure." I reply honestly. "I have dinner with Roman tonight, and lately we've been going back to the yacht and spending the night there. So I'm going to assume that if we don't go back to the boat tonight, that yes, they're going to be at the race."

"I want you at that race." She tells me. "I'll have Auggie arrange a car. I want you there, but I don't want you racing. You're just innocently scoping out the scenery." She states.

"You don't think that'll ring any alarm bells?" I ask a little nervous.

"Not if you play it off right." Auggie answers. "If they see you, and that's a big if because there's going to be a couple hundred people there... Then I guess Roman learns a new, more hidden guilty pleasure of your huh? Street racing." He suggest sarcastically.

"Alright." I chuckle. "But I'm pretty sure that I haven't come off as the street racing type." I insist.

"That's why I said guilty pleasure. Or maybe, hidden secret?" He replies. "Now, what kind of car do you want?" He asks in an amused tone.

"Mustang. A new one, black. 5 speed." I tell him seriously. I'd always wanted one of those. Back home I drove a Dodge 1500, and even though I loved my truck with all my little heart sometimes I cheated with a sports car.

"I'll text you when I get it." He agrees. "Talk to you later cupcake." He adds before disconnecting the line.

"Bye to you too." I grumble and toss the cell phone onto the bed.

***...***...***

"I will make it up to ya, promise." Roman winks at me. He was leaning on an arm against my door while my own body was pushed against it. I made my best disappointed face, which I really didn't have to fake because all work aside, I really did enjoy his company.

"Yeah, yeah." I murmur. "Why can't you take me with you?" I whine softly. He smirks, his light grey blue eyes lighting up a little bit.

"It's business. You know I'd take you every where if I could." He assures me and I huff. "How about we compromise? When I'm finished with this meeting, if you give me a key to your room I'll come to you right after." He suggests. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth, for more than one reason. One, to look like I was deep in thought on if I wanted to give him a room key... And two, because I'm going to have to figure out where to put all the CIA paper work and pictures so that he won't see them or find them if he snoops. "You're gonna tell me no?" He asks after a long pause.

"Promise you'll come?" I ask him.

"Promise." He nods, then holds up his hand in front of me. "Pinky swear." He grins. I lock my pink with his and pull my key card out of my back pocket, offering it to him. "See you later." He takes it and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Bye." I sigh, slipping into my room. "Fuck..." I whisper to myself looking around the room. I know I should be very subtle and secretive and take care of my operative stuff, but I wasn't organized. My paper work was all over this fucking room and it was going to take me an hour just to gather it all.

"Got a tip that the racing starts at midnight, but you'll probably want to get out there early. I think that how it works. Car will be in the parking lot, keys on the tire." Text from Auggie.

It was 8 right now. By 10pm I had the room cleaned up and all my stuff safely hidden away in a 'safe spot'. Only problem is I always forget where my safe spot was, and I lose shit sometimes. I'd also managed to shower and get dressed up like a total slut. I was wearing a way to mini purple plaid skirt, with a black vest top and a hot pink bra. I'm not much for heels so I had on my black tennis shoes.

"Alright leaving now. Cleaning out my phone, just in case. Don't message me back." Text to Auggie.

"Nice job Auggie..." I laugh under my breath. The car was in the parking lot, totally not what I'd asked for at all but I wasn't about to complain. He'd gotten me a new Camero, deep red in color with black leather interior. It was a convertible top and a 5 speed. Nice car. The keys were sitting on the tire like he said and I slid into the driver seat, turning it over and listening to it purr for a moment. The race was exactly where I'd heard, way out just on the outskirts of town. It took me a minute to find a parking spot, because I kind of wanted to be right up front for the action... But I found one and back it in, cutting the engine and stepping out.

"Damn girl, nice car." The guy next to me calls. He was propped against his own car, which was a Mazda with a glorified paint job. "How'd you get muscle like that around here?" He asks, watching me perch myself on the hood.

"I know the right people." I tell him casually. Stop talking to me dude, you're distracting and I need to eavesdrop on conversations. It was totally overwhelming, there was a constant revving of engines, various music pounding through sub woofers, girls walking around practically naked. The street we had all parked along was lined with old shops and warehouses, it looked like at one point it may have been a popular tourist place but it ran out and shut down. There were people up on the balconies, that were basically all connected with the exception of a few.

"So you want to race it or what?" My neighbor asks me, motioning to the car. Hell no, it's probably stock and slow as fuck you idiot. Stop bothering me!

"I didn't come out to race, just checking things out and I was bored tonight." I reply with a shrug. He makes a slightly disappointed face but shrugs it off and goes back to talking to the two Asian looks girls that were standing with him. I scanned the crowd for a good 45 minutes, just sitting and watching everyone around me. A few people, both guys and girls took an interest in me and my car so I was friendly for a little bit, just trying to look like a fit in. Finally with a small sigh I slide off the hood and start walking, checking out the scenery. I almost wondered if the guys weren't here, in this crowd they wouldn't be too hard to miss.

"Baby girl, come holler at me." A caramel colored guy says to me. He was already hanging out with two of his buddies, who each had two or three girls with them. "Come here pretty girl, I"m talkin' to you." He coos, nodding to the spot in front of him.

"No thanks." I shake my head and start to walk off. He grabs my elbow and spins me around and it takes everything I have to not act on instinct and reel back to hit him. "Hey! Don't fuckin' touch me." I snarl at him, yanking my elbow out of his grip. A few people around our area have stopped whatever they were doing and give us glances.

"Generally when I shout at a chick they do what they're told." He says in a low tone, closing the space gap between us.

"Maybe you should start by not shouting then." I reply in the same tone. "I ain't interested, pick a different girl." I tell him, shooing him off with my hand. When he doesn't move I roll my eyes and turn around, about to walk off but he grabs my hip and spins me back around, his fingers digging into my skin to hold me there. "Listen, assho-" I'm cut off though, by a very angry Samoan back up by his two friends.

"You better take your fucking hands off her." He snaps at the guy. I watch wide eyed as Roman literally picks this guy up and slams him against the wall of the building behind us. Dean has finger hooked in the belt loop of my skirt, and he gives it a tug, pulling be back a step or two nearly right against him. I glance back at him, a little shocked and he just shakes his head for me to be quiet. My eyes travel to Seth, who's jaw was clenched. He looked very upset and was refusing to make any eye contact with me. This could be bad. "If you even look at her again, I'll end you." Roman tells the guy who nodded his head furiously. Satisfied with that answer he turns around, his angry gaze now on me. He looks at Dean and points to the door to the building a few yards away, and he guides me toward it.

Excuse me, God... I know we haven't really been friends lately, and I know I don't talk to you like I should... But please don't let this be my last night on Earth. I mean, I think I contribute a little bit right? I prayed in my head as they lead me into the building. The door clicks behind us and in a second Seth has me slammed against the wall.

"Damn man, knock it off!" Roman shouts at him, shoving his friend hard back a few feet from me. "You don't put your hands on a fucking woman like that." He growls.

"You have 60 seconds to explain yourself." He tells me very seriously.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I exclaim wide eyed at Seth. "Are you bipolar? Because I don't remember you having a problem with me 4 fucking hours ago!" I shout at him, trying to seem annoyed.

"You're on the clock." Was all he responded with. His eyes were dangerously dark and his two toned hair was scattered over his face in a mess.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I shake my head, starting to become panicked.

"30 seconds." He says simply. Dean was solemn and quiet behind him, while Roman was tense. He looked like he was about ready to jump at any second, his eyes darted from my own to his friend's form.

"I didn't realize I answered to you." I growl at Seth. "And I think that if I want to go out to a street race and see the cars, and dance, and drink and have some fun, then I will." My lips form a hard line and we start at each other for a moment.

"You followed Roman here." He says accusingly and I laugh out loud. "We saw you behind us not 10 minutes ago." He adds. Roman looks at me, I could tell he's skeptical of Seth's accusation.

"You're kidding right?" I ask him. "10 minutes ago I was talking to some white girl about her Hemi Cuda. I got here over an hour ago. God, you're a fucking asshole." I shake my head. "Why the fuck would I follow Roman? I know who's bed he's sleeping in, and what woman he comes back to every night." I tell him, maybe more smuggly than I should have been. Roman didn't think so though, because he almost instantly relaxed and a smirk formed on his face.

"I don't believe you." Seth states.

"You don't have to, and I don't care." I say back with attitude.

"Since when were you a street racer, Miss marine biologist?" Dean asks from behind Seth. From his facial expression I could tell that both Dean and Roman believed me. Seth maybe a problem in the future though, if he's already questioning my actions.

"I'm not really, but this is better than any club you'll ever go to." I shrug.

"What'd ya drive here?" He asks curiously.

"2014 Camero. It's pretty sexy." Proud of the car that Auggie figure out for me. Seth doesn't say anything, but he gives me one last glances before shaking his head and making a move for the stairs.

"Sorry about him doll, he ain't himself tonight." Dean tries to play it off. I wait until Dean was up the stairs and out of ear shot before I narrowed my eyes at Roman. Until this point I hadn't noticed hot sexy he looked in his loose fitting blue jeans and plain white tshirt.

"So this is your important meeting?" I scoff at him, totally unimpressed. "You bailed out on me for a fucking street race." I shake my head.

"Roman!" Seth calls from up the stairs. "We have business." He adds.

"I'll be there." He basically growled back at him. "It's business baby. When it's over I'll be over to your room, I promised." He assures me. The only way I can describe my facial expression right now is, 'what the fuck? How stupid do you think I am?'.

"I'm dying to know what kind of business you've got at a race." I say, crossing my arms over my chest and looking at him expectantly.

"Please go back to the hotel, and I'll be there shortly." He instructs me.

"Roman!" Seth snaps.

"I'm not fucking leaving, I was here first." I tell Roman before flinging the door open and walking back outside. He called after me, but I was deep into the crowd by that point. I did a big circle around the people and walked in the side door of one of the buildings, snaking my way up the stairs. My guys were on the balcony over looking the cars with two other men that I'd never seen before. I stayed flush against the wall, I could only see a sliver of the balcony from where I stood but it was enough to snap a couple pictures of my mystery guys and to hear the conversation.

"Is she going to be a problem Roman?" Seth asked him. I glowered at him, even if he could see me. "You don't really think it's just coincidence that she's here do you? Come on man, I thought you were smarter than that. This bitch has you eating out of her hands." He tells the big Samoan.

"I think it's bullshit that the second I find a woman that makes me happy, that I spend a lot of time with, it's suddenly a problem." Roman raises his eyebrows at Seth.

"It's weird man, that she's here." Dean agrees with Seth. "You know I like her, she's cool as shit but maybe you need to give her up. The CIA and the FBI have been trying to sneak people in here for months now." He adds.

"Come on Dean, you don't really think she's an undercover. She handed over the key to her room tonight without a second thought. She has nothing to hide." Roman defended me.

"You know what, we'll talk about it later." Seth says, stopping the argument. "Dominiquo, tell us about these drivers." He asks the tall Italian guy on the balcony with them.

"Your best bet is this Hugo with the yellow Mustang. He's got experience in what you're looking for. He's good. Fast and accurate, he could train a whole team for you, but you'll have to pay him well for it." He answers. "After that you're looking at Walker, Azela and Shaw." he adds.

"That Shaw cat drives real fuckin good, but I don't think he has that smooth talk that we need." Dean murmurs. He leans over the edge of the balcony, looking down at everyone. "What do you know about the kid in the Honda 2000?" He asks.

"He's solid as a driver, but as far as I know he's just a racer. Never been around the business before." Dominiquo answers.

"Talk to him." Roman tells him. "Our last shipment barely made over the border to Germany. This one has to make it into Russia, the drivers need to count." He states.

"I'll see what I can do." He nods.

"Better question is; where is our shipment? Andre is fashionably late this time around." Dean murmurs to Seth, walking inside. I have a mild moment of panic, and contemplate dashing down the steps but i stick around instead.

"This is the last time it happens too. I'll put that guy in the river, I'm sick of him." Seth answers with a shake of his head. "What are we going to do about this Kalliste girl?" He asks Dean. My heart stops, and falls into my stomach.

"I'm with Roman on this one man. I think her being here in just a coincidence. Besides, we're out of here in a few days and he'll probably just drop her after that." He shrugs. "Fuckin' shame too, because she's smokin hot."

"She's a cop." Seth states. I mentally falm palm, Seth has me totally figured out... My only saving grace is I had Roman wrapped and Dean liked me.

"I don't know man, I don't think so." He answers. Roman is outside talking to Dominiquo but I can't hear him over Dean and Seth talking, which was starting to annoy me and give me a heart attack all in one.

"I'm going to go find her." Roman announces walking into the room. My eyes get panic wide and I turn, dashing down the steps taking them two by two until I fall out that same side door. Mother fucker, where did I park that stupid Camero? I duck myself back into the crowd of people and head down the street towards where the Pitbull music was coming from, I'd parked close to the Pitbull guy, and breath a sigh of relief when I pop out of the crowd close to the car. There were two guys in BMWs doing some pretty wicked burnouts in front of where I had my Camero and I watched amused as they turned their tires to burning rubber. I saw Roman approach me out of my peripheral vision, but pretend I don't.

"Hey." He whispers in my ear, sitting himself down on the hood next to me. I glance over at him, acting as if I was still upset and focus back on the BMWs. "You're upset." He comments.

"I'm upset." I confirm still not looking at him. His fingers glide through the length of my hair, and again but tucking it behind my ear the second time. "Still upset." I casually glance at him.

"Lets go." He nods to the car.

"Maybe I'm not ready to leave." I glare at him. He only nods and I thought I might have heard him say 'ok', and he leans back against the hood crossing one leg over the other. I make him sit there for a moment in silence before I cave. "Lets go." I mutter, pulling out my keys. "I think I deserve some kind of explanation." I inform him as we drove. He sighs, knowing there wasn't a quick escape out of this conversation.

"We were out here looking for drivers who'd be willing to race for us. Kind of like how a big company sponsors a driver in NASCAR and the sponsor gets a cut of the winnings." He explains. Even though I knew he was basically lying to my face I nodded as if I understood. "So I helped them pick out a couple guys I thought were good drivers from seeing them race previously, and came straight to you."

"That's a sketchy story." I say to him. He doesn't offer anymore information and I sigh, putting the car into a parking spot at the hotel.

"Where'd ya get this anyway?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at me as if he was about to catch me in something.

"It's a rental." I shrug casually. "Can I ask you something?" I murmur when we were in my hotel room. He'd immediately thrown himself down into the couch, kicking the black sneakers he wore off onto the floor. He shrugs, looking at me expectantly. "I'm a woman, I need to know what to expect when you leave in three days." I say bluntly.

"What do you mean?" He questions with furrowed brows.

"Am I going to hear from you again?" I clarify.

"Why wouldn't you?" He asks as if that was the dumbest question ever. "You think I'm going to take off and not a word again?" He asks, more amused this time.

"It's not funny." I scowl at him.

"We might not have dinner every night, but I'll make time for you." He tells me, extending his pinky.

"Because that went so well last time." I say eyeing his finger skeptically.

"I would have brought you to that, but Seth is a paranoid little shit." He sighs. "Where did this come from anyway? An hour ago you were pretty confident in who's bed I'd be in tonight, what makes a month down the road any different?" He questions raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Because a month down the road we're not staying the same hotel, let alone the same country." I sigh, walking into the bathroom to change into a tshirt. He watches me crawl up the length of the bed and snuggle up under the covers before he gets up himself, shedding his clothes as he walked over to the bed. "Roman..." I murmur, biting down hard on my bottom lip and tracing his muscles with my eyes. The lusty animalistic look in his eyes told me this was about to happen. My heart was hammering against my rib cage as he crawled up the bed between my legs.

"You're perfect... Relax." He tells me, kissing me softly and gently pushing my top half down onto on the bed. His fingers hooked in each side of my panties and he drug them down my legs, discarding them on the floor. He focused hard on me as his fingers massaged up my legs and he kisses the inside of my thigh. My fingers tangled in his raven hair when he slid his tongue over my wetness, and my other hand grabbed a fistful of sheets. I felt his cool fingers spread my lips and his tongue probed my entrance before he rolled it over my clit, making me arch my back and buck up off the bed. He uses a hand and holds my hips down on the bed as he slips a finger, followed by a second into me while his tongue flicked over my clit, making me moan.

"Roman..." I groan. I pull one of my legs up onto the bed and rest the other on his shoulder. My body shudders as he sucks and nibbles on my clit and I'm pretty sure I'd pulled his hair to the point of discomfort but I couldn't help it. It wasn't long until my back was arching off the bed and my eyes were rolling into the back of my head. He continued to stroke my Gspot with two fingers as I came, and I cried out his name again when he bit the inside of my thigh.

"You're a lot of fun." He chuckles, kissing the spot he'd bit. I was panting on the bed, trying to catch my breath again when he stood to his full height. He pushed his shorts and boxers down his legs and I almost gasped at his impressiveness. I bit my bottom lip, sitting back up on the bed. His hardness was literally inches from my face and I reached out, taking his length in my hand. He groaned and rolled his head back when I stroked it. His fingers pulled my pony tail out of my hair and it fell, cascading over my shoulders only for him to tangle his hand in my locks. I swirl my tongue around the tip of his cock and he watches as a few inches disappear into my mouth. My tongue ran over the length of him, stroking his shaft while I sucked on it. "Jesus." He grunts as it twitched in my mouth. He continued to stare down at me as I bobbed my head along the length of him, using my hand to make up for the inches that I couldn't fit in my mouth. "You gotta stop..." He murmurs, using the fistful of hair he had in his hand to pull my head away from his literally throbbing erection. "Come here." He grins, crawling into the bed and pulling me into position by my legs, as if I weight nothing. "You alright?" He asks, leaning over me. His hair was falling on either side of his face, covering my own face as well.

"Yeah, I'm good." I answer in barely a whisper. He leans down and kisses me, his tongue tracing over my bottom lip before taking it in mouth and giving it a gentle bite. I felt his hand reach down and guide his length to my entrance, the anticipation alone made me moan and roll my body against him. In one easy move he thrust into me, holding himself at my pelvis so we were skin to skin. He pulled nearly all the way out and I gasped as he brushed along the bundle of nerves before pushing back into me. My fingers were digging into his biceps and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he found a steady rhythm. He put all his weight onto an elbow, using his free hand to palm my face and pull a kiss from my lips. His forehead pressed against my own as his hand made its way down to a breast, kneading it and rolling his palm over my nipple. My own breath was ragged and I felt another orgasm getting closer, this one was going to be way more intense than the first. "Roman, harder." I plead with him, tangling my fingers in his hair and meeting him thrust for thrust with my own hips.

"I want to see you cum for me Kalliste." He says huskily in my ear. His speed increases and he dips in head into the crook of my neck, sucking hard at the soft flesh and making me moan louder. I think I moaned his name again, but my world was so fuzzy at that point that I couldn't be sure. My body shook under his large frame and my walls convulsed around his length as I came. I blacked out for a few seconds, clinging to him as I spasmed and twitched. He slowed his pace, giving me a few moments to come down from my high before he pulled out and came himself. I felt the warm sticky liquid on my stomach and I couldn't help but grin as he growled in my neck, before collapsing on the bed next to me his chest moving up and down in heaving breaths. I grabbed his shirt off the floor and wiped the goo off my stomach and snuggled against him, resting my head on his bicep. "That was awesome." He says, his eyes still closed.

"You did pretty good yourself." I say softly, making him chuckle.

"I'm spent now..." He murmurs. He rolls onto his side, flush against me face to face and cocoons me in his arms. My eyes close and I relax against him, resting my head against his cheek. I couldn't help but think sex may have been a really bad idea on my part...

A/N: You might need a after sex cigarette after that one! Lol I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :) Review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you going now?" I ask Roman. We were standing outside the front doors of the hotel, Seth and Dean were both hanging out by their rental car waiting on him. Seth was still weary towards me and I couldn't shake the thought that it's going to cause a problem later down the line. Assuming that I've hooked Roman like I think I have.

"We're flying out to Brazil." He answers. He glances back at Seth and Dean who nod towards the car, "I don't want to go..." He murmurs, his hands resting on my hips.

"But you have to." I sigh. He looked disappointed, which raised my hopes a little bit. Who knows if I was going to hear from him after this moment. "They look like they're getting annoyed, you should go." I tell him. He leans down and presses his lips against mine, and his fingers squeezed my hips.

"I'll call you." He assures me.

That's what they all say.

"Have a safe flight." I say and glance back at Seth and Dean, "Bye guys!" I call to them.

"Later doll." Dean smiles. Seth ignores me, pulling open the back door to the car and sliding inside. Dean looks at me and shrugs and I roll my eyes.

"Bye." Roman says. He presses one last quick kiss to my forehead before walking down to the driver side of the car and sliding inside. I don't wait for them to leave, and turn on my heel to go back inside before they've driven off.

***...***...***

The worst thing in the world for me was having to go into the office. I just wasn't one of those 9-5 office job kind of people. I thrived on being out in the field, but some how I've ended up in the office today. I had myself perched on Auggie's desk when Joan walked in.

"Have you heard from Roman?" She asks me, seemingly interested. I'd barely been home for a few days, which meant I hadn't seen Roman for a week since Italy.

"No..." I reply, chewing on the inside of my lip. She purses her lips, looking extremely disappointed. "I'm sure I'll hear from him... He sounded like he had a busy week in Brazil." I tell her.

"I hope so. Not sure how'd it'd look if you randomly showed up again somewhere." She says.

"No, no. We're not doing that, they'll kill her. Seth is already suspicious." Auggie argues with Joan. It was as if he'd heard us talking about him because not 10 seconds later my phone lit up with Roman's name on the caller ID.

"Speaker." Joan states as I answer it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Kalliste..." Roman greets me softly on the other end. "I'm sorry I haven't called sooner." He tells me.

"Roman, hey." I smile. I was legit happy to hear from him, not only because my job was depending on it, but because I'd obviously started taking a liking to him. Which was a problem.

"How are you?" He asks me.

"I'm not bad, been back for like three days and I'm still kind of jet lagged." I confess, which was the truth. God, I was so tired.

"I'm on my way to Florida." He says suddenly. I get wide eyed and look at Joan, who motions for me to finish the call.

"Oh yeah?" I reply, trying to sound casual and hide the smile behind my voice. "And what business do you have in Florida?" I ask him.

"You." He responds. "I'm coming to see you."

"Really?" I ask. My face lit up, I was kind of excited. "Just you or are the guys with you?" I wonder curiously.

"Yes, and no the guys aren't with me. I'll be there tonight. Can I call you when I get in?" He questions.

"Well, duh." I laugh.

"Alright," He chuckles. "I'll see you later then." He tells me.

"Ok, bye." I say before hanging up the phone.

"We have to get you to Florida. Now." Joan says and I nod. Our office was in D.C., but Florida was only about an hour flight from here so I'd still beat Roman. It was just after noon now. "Ana Maria, right?" She asks and I nod.

"I'll take care of it." Auggie tells her.

"You must have made some kind of impression. Roman is wanted in every state, and he's flying in to see you? Whatever you're doing, keep doing it." Joan tells me. I only nod, because if she knew that I'd had sex with him in Italy I'd get an earful and she probably wouldn't send me back out.

"Hey did you ever figure out who the guys on the balcony that night were?" I ask Auggie.

"They haven't matched any records yet, but to be honest I haven't put my full attention on it yet. I will though, promise." He assures me. "Go pack." He adds.

***...***...***

"I'm on the main strip. Come find me ;)" Text from Roman.

"Challenge accepted." Text to Roman.

I roll my eyes because I know exactly where he's at, even if he thinks he's being slick about it. My flight got into Tampa a couple hours ago and I had just enough time to unpack and make the house look like a home before he'd messaged me. Auggie set me right up on the beach in a cute 3 bedroom 2 bath house with a big giant privacy fence that I'd been in before on different missions that didn't involve being undercover. He also gotten me a pretty decent vehicle, Auggie knew I was more of a pick up kind of girl so I was riding pretty in a black Chevy 1500 crew cab. A few minutes later I was pulling up in front of the little Italian shop on the beach strip. He was looking at a rack of clothing stuff when I walked in, dressed in a pair of blue and white swim trunks and a white wife beater.

"You made that way too easy." I say, walking up behind him. He turns around with a big grin on his face and pulls me against him, hugging me hard. "I missed you too." I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I did miss you. Feels like I haven't seen you in a long time." He admits. He lets me go, but keeps an arm over my shoulder. "What do you think about this shirt?" He smirks at me and pulls out a ridiculous Hawaiian looking shirt and I snorted a laugh.

"It's totally you." I nod in an attempt to be serious. He rolls his eyes and puts it back on the rack. "So... How long do I get to keep you?" I ask him.

"A week." He answers. He laces our fingers together as we walk out of the store, but instead of heading towards the truck he pulls me towards more of the stores. I guess I wouldn't complain, even though I've stayed here numerous times I haven't taken the time to shop around. "You want to try on bikinis for me?" He winks.

"Not in public." I grumble, glancing at the surf shop we'd jsut walked into.

"So I'll buy one of each, and you'll try them on for me at home?" He smirks, looking pretty impressed with himself.

"Or we could just go back to my house and I'll put on a bikini I already own... We can lay out on the beach and drink beer then I'll cook you dinner later. I'll even wear my bikini the whole time." I suggest.

"We're going to do all that, but you're going to do it in a new bathing suit." He agrees, "Which one do you like?" He asks.

"I don't want a new bikini." I insist.

"You're getting one." He shrugs, "So you can pick it, or I will." He adds, pulling one out that's only purpose was to cover my nipples. I shake my head at it and mouth 'no'. "You've got to let me spoil you a little." He sighs.

"Are you spoiling me as your little fuck buddy or as your woman?" I ask, putting a hand on my hip.

"You don't think that do you?" He furrows his brows. "You're my woman. You're the only one that I want to be with." He assures me. "As long as I'm the only man you want, because I don't share well." He added that part in a lower tone that gave me shivers.

"I like the pink and leopard print one, behind you." I glance at it. He smiles and pulls it off the hanger. "Do you approve?" I smirk.

An hour later I'm bouncing down the steps in the new bikini.

"Very sexy." He winks.

"Why thank you." I smile. "So what are your buddies doing for a whole week while you're away?" I ask him, pulling out the groceries we'd gotten at the store earlier. I'd asked him what he wanted for dinner, which was a mistake because he wants fucking everything and the kitchen sink. We got steak, huge potatoes to throw on the grill, pesto garlic chicken breasts, two bundles of asparagus and bread. Seriously, who eats that much? "This is more than I eat in a week." I mutter, looking at it all.

"I hope you're kidding." He narrows his eyes at me. I actually wasn't. Sometimes I'd get so busy and caught up in work that I'd forget to eat, or I would just grab a granola bar and off I went.

"Yeah, of course." I shrug. He didn't look convinced though. "Why do I have the sudden feeling I"m going to put on a few pounds while you're here?" I murmur to myself mostly. "So, you're cooking all this right?" I tease him.

"Wasn't the deal you cooked for me, in your bikini?" He teases.

"That was before you wanted me to cook the equivalent of 4 full dinner meals." I tease back. "No seriously though I'm not very good on the grill, so the steak is your responsibility." I say, putting it all in the fridge. "The water is like glass out there, lets go out to the beach." I beam at him. There wasn't much that I loved more than the beach. If it weren't for the CIA junk in D.C. I would totally live here and get a job. I take his hand and lead us out the back door, grabbing a tube as I go.

"What are you doing?" He laughs. He watches me jog down the sand and into the water, flopping belly down on the tube and floating out a few feet.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I grin at him. He's at the edge of the water line, taking slow steps into the ocean. "What are you doing...?" I ask back when he reached my tube. Roman pushes us out a few more yards, and devilish look creeping across his face. "Don't, even, think about it." I warn him.

"Or what?" He smiles, his tongue darts out of his mouth a licks his lips before he lifts the tube and dumps me off the side. "Oh... baby, you're all wet." He laughs and slips an arm around my waist.

"You're a dick." I shoot at him with a playful scowl.

"Come with me to Russia at the end of the week." He says suddenly, pushing some of the hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, looking at him astonished. "What's in Russia?"

"I didn't stutter Kali." He states. "Come to Russia with me when this week is over. I've got some business there, and I'd like you to come with."

"Russia?" I ask, mouth open.

"Russia." He nods. "Moscow to be exact, after my meeting we can go where ever you want." He shrugs.

"So... I just take god knows how long off of work to go around the world with you?" I smirk at him.

"You said earlier you were on break from work." He challenges me.

"You're right I did." I sigh. "I'll go to Russia with you... But you've got to protect me! I've heard horror stories about Russia, and I'm just a little white girl." I rattle off making him laugh.

"You won't be out of my sight for long." He winks.

"I've known you for like a month..." I say a little unsure.

"But we spent so much time together in Italy it's really like 2 and a half months." He makes another attempt to convince me.

"Alright. I already said I'll go to Russia with you..." I tell him. He looks more than pleased with himself. "So... Anywhere I want after that?" I ask him and get a short 'mmhmm' in response. I bite my lip and watch his eyes glance down at them before back up at my eyes. "Israel, Jerusalem and the Dead Sea." I say.

"Ok." He agrees. His hand comes up and palms my face, running his thumb over my cheek.

"Will the guys be there too?" I ask curiously. He growls when I wrap my legs around his waist in the water, and only shakes his head 'no'. "I thought y'all made decision together?" I challenge him.

"Different business." He answers and I sigh.

"Seriously?" I ask, not trying to hide my annoyance. "If you want me to stick around you should start being fucking straight with me." I tell him and unravel my legs from his waist. I hoist myself up into the tube again, ignoring the displeased and slightly annoyed look on his face.

"The less you know the better." He whispers in my ear, holding the tube still. "I'ts just some negotiation stuff I have to take care of." He adds.

"Yeah." I grumble. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and leans against the tube, his lips brushing across my ear lobe.

"Don't be upset." He tells me. I'm going to out on an assumption and guess that he hasn't had a relationship past sex and one nighters in a while or he'd have some kind of cover story for his job. "Look, dolphins." He adds, pointing towards the empty pier. There were random, empty piers along the shore line the house was on.

"Neat, huh?" I smile. We sit in silence and watch the fins skim the top of the water, every once in a while one would pop out of the stillness. "They're around a lot, mostly early in the morning and around dinner time." I tell him.

"Speaking of dinner..." He says suggestively.

"We can go in." I nod, "But you've gotta pull me all the way into shore, and carry me to the house so my feet don't get sandy." I grin at him.

***...***...***

A few nights later I wake up in the middle of the night, Roman flush against my back and an arm draped lazily over my hip. Quietly I slid out from his arm and wandered down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Somehow though I ended up out the back door and sitting on the beach. It was completely lit up by the nearly full moon. Lately I find myself in quite a predicament...

I really, really like Roman Reigns.

Not like a little crush kind of thing, like I really like this guy and I can already seeing it becoming a huge problem in the future with my job. The more time I spend with him the more I didn't want him getting caught by the feds, the more I wanted to fucking be with him. Who was I kidding though? It wasn't going to take long for him to get bored with me, and hopefully we could bring him in before that one happened. He's also been with me every minute of every day so I haven't had a spare second to call Auggie or Joan to let them know I was about to hop the country for fucking Russia.

"What are you doin' out here?" Roman asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. I smile at him as he lowers himself down on the sand next to me. "I don't like waking up to an empty bed." He teases, bumping shoulders with me.

"I don't know..." I murmur. "Woke up a little bit ago and I couldn't get back to sleep. I like nights like this, it's not really dark out but it is." I tell him.

"It's very pretty." He nods, wrapping both arms around his knees.

"I've got to go into work tomorrow. Talk to my boss and mark off that I'll be gone on the calendar and not to call me for anything." I sigh. "You gonna make on your own for an hour or so?" I tease him.

"You can't just call?" He mutters, unimpressed.

"No... I can't. You can't just 'call' Russia?" I reply just as unimpressed. "At least I'm honest about my work and what I"m doing." I shoot at him.

"I'll be fine for an hour, hunny." He smirks, leaning over and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Plus I have a pay check sitting in there and I've got bills to pay." I add, pushing myself up from the sand. "Ready to go back to bed?" I ask him and dust the sand off my butt.

"I'm actually kind of hungry." He admits.

"For what?" I laugh.

"Lets go to get some Stake N Shake, I could do a burger and a milkshake." He suggests. I shrug and agree, there was no way I could turn down a shake from Stake N Shake, they were about the best things ever. "I can honestly say that I could just stay here and forget about work. I have a great time with you and I love your company."

"And I don't want you to leave." I shrug.

"That's why you're coming with me." He winks, taking a sip of his milkshake. "Didn't you say you've already watched this?" He chuckles pointing at the TV.

"I have... But Weeds doesn't get old for me." I shrug. I snuggled into his side after I finished my shake and focused on the TV. It was now nearly 5 am, but I'd end up falling asleep soon enough.

A/N: So... I go back home tomorrow, I've been on vacation. I'm not sure when the next update will be. Depends on how I'm feeling when I get home and how long it takes me to get shit back in order. Hopefully not more than 4 or 5 days :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Russia is cold." I grumble at Roman. He looks amused and tosses me one of his hooded sweatshirts. "It's miserable, why are you taking me to miserable places?" I accuse him. Ok, it wasn't really that cold but anything under 75 degrees was cold to my body.

"It's 70 degrees out." He replies, shaking his head. "What would you do if it were -10 outside?" He asks with raised eyebrows.

"Die." I reply simply and seriously. "There's a reason my ass lives in Florida."

"I hear Venezuela is nice year round." He winks and I roll my eyes. "I'm only saying." He adds with a shrug. "I've got a meeting in an hour."

"Of course you do." I sigh.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be back shortly." He insists, kissing my cheek. "Look at me," He murmurs, gently grabbing my chin and pointing it up to meet his eyes. "Remember what you said about protecting you?" He asks and I nod. "You're a little white girl, in Moscow Russia... Don't leave this hotel. It's not safe by yourself." He states.

"Ok." I say.

"Promise me." He says seriously.

"I promise..." I groan, "Get lost so you can get back sooner." I tell him.

"See you in a bit." He tells me. I waited exactly 5 minutes after he left before I grabbed my cell phone, a room key and slipped out the door.

"Auggie, find him for me." Text to Auggie.

Roman was right though, Russia was not the place for a girl that looked like me to be walking around alone. Luckily I could handle myself.

"Camera caught him walking into FSB less than 30 seconds ago. Good luck getting in there sunshine." Text from Auggie

"Mother fucker." I kick the brick wall next to me. FSB was the Russian version of the CIA, but like way worse. There wasn't a whole lot of doubt in my mind any more than Roman was indeed a Russian spy. I dialed Auggie's number, because I needed someone to listen to my rambling.

"Lets hear it." He answers.

"So, if Roman is an operative spy for Russia, is he actually running drugs with Dean and Seth or is he trying to bring them down?" I ponder.

"That's a good question." He replies, "But I'm pretty sure he's loyal to Dean and Seth over Russia."

"Oh, oh I got one! What if he actually knows that I'm a US operative and he's using me to spy on us." I conclude, lightly pounding my fist on the wall I was leaning against.

"Nah... You're getting creative though I"ll give you that." He chuckles. "We've been digging as deep as we could and from what we found it looks like he's directing their attention to other people. Keeping his, Dean and Seth's movement out of the silver eye so to speak." He states.

"That would make sense..." I murmur agreeing.

"Time to go back to the hotel, your man just left the agency." He warns me.

"Fuck. Alright, talk to you later. Don't call or text me." I tell him before hanging up the phone. I walk the back roads back to the hotel, cleaning my phone out as I went. It was pointless to hurry because Roman would beat me back to the hotel since I was on foot and he was in a car, so either way I was in trouble with him. I could figure that out when I got there. "Hello... Friend." I murmur, dipping into the coffee shop that was next door to the hotel. "And... Fuck." I grumble looking down at my ringing phone. "Hey Ro." I answer.

"Where are you?" Is the first thing he responds with. "I told your stubborn, non listening ass to stay in the room." He grumbles.

"I'm next door getting an iced latte..." I murmur innocently into the line.

"Why couldn't you wait to get your fucking latte till I got back from my meeting?" He questions, obviously annoyed with me.

"Because I was thirsty a half hour ago." I answer simply.

"There's a vending machine down the hall." He growls. I could only grin, because one way or another he was going to learn that I didn't take direction well.

"Iced Carmel latte please." I smile at the man behind the counter and hand him a five. "Keep it." I add and step to the side.

"You don't listen for shit." Roman says, even though he sounded a lot closer this time. I about jumped out of my skin when I felt his arm rub my own.

"So I've been told." I shrug and take the latte from the guy. "Thanks. Do you want something?" I ask Roman who looks more than exasperated. "Better get used to that." I wink at him.

"I need to get us out of here." He shakes his head as we walked back into the hotel. "Have you thought about dinner? Are you hungry?" He asks.

"How come you haven't worked out in like a week?" I ask curiously, ignoring his first two questions.

"You've noticed?" He grins, and I nod. "Would you like to skip dinner and watch me lift weights?" He wags his eyebrows.

"I actually wouldn't mind a run on the treadmill." I reply honestly, "Then dinner. This chick doesn't skip dinner. And I wouldn't mind Indian food, do you think there's a place around?" I question.

"I'm sure there is. Lets hit a work out then." He says seriously. I wasn't about to complain. He was totally hot while he was lifting weights... Every muscle rippling into another, and the sweat... the sweat was sexy on him.

***...***...***

"Kalliste..." Roman murmurs in my ear the next morning. "Our plane leaves in an hour." He adds squeezing my hip. I could feel his hair scattered over my shoulder and his lips brushing over my bare shoulder. Ugh, I was tired. We hadn't gone to bed until late last night, mostly because I kept him up all night long.

"Not yet..." I groan, swatting at his hand.

"Now." He chuckles, tickling my side. I let out a squeal and grab his hand, pushing it away as I squirm my body from his grip. It was pointless thought, because he easily pulled me right back to him. "You want to go to Jerusalem or not? I've got a place on the Dead Sea, just for you." He whispers.

"Fine." I mutter relaxing in his grip. "Let me go..." I tell him, biting playfully at his chin. It was nearly noon when I looked at the clock. "Ugh, why are we leaving so early?" I ask him, pulling some clothes on.

"It wouldn't have been so early if you hadn't raped me all night." He raises a sole eyebrow and all I can do is grin at him. My hormones were raging last night. It didn't help that he'd been walking around the room in his basketball shorts and no shirt for a couple hours.

Later that night we'd landed in Jerusalem and I was sitting on the back porch of the house he'd gotten for our stay here. He walks out and hands me the phone and I look up at him confused, "Someone wants to talk to you." He smirks.

"Uh, hello?" I ask onto the line.

"Hey doll." Deans smooth but raspy voice asks me.

"Hey Dean." I grin, glancing at Roman was was still holding a smile on the chair next to me.

"How are you?" He questions.

"I can't complain. We're in Jerusalem, and I kind of like it here. Besides the who wearing a scarf on your head thing that they make the women do." I state and he chuckles.

"Maybe you'll be the woman who changes all that." He states.

"Yeah, probably not." I answer. "What are you up to Mr. Ambrose?" I ask him.

"I'm home in Chile." He responds casually. "I was just telling Roman about a dinner that we're invited to by a long time client of ours, its next week in Paris. You should come." He tells me.

"Oh I should?" I retort. "Like I should come with Roman as his woman or are you asking me out Dean?" I tease him.

"As my woman." Roman growls into the phone that was by my ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Totally." Dean agrees with a chuckle.

"Does Seth think this is as great of an idea as you do?" I ask him, glancing at Roman.

"Seth is out numbered. It's 2 against 1." He answers. "So see you next week?"

"See you next week." I agree, "Talk to you later."

"Bye Doll." He says before I hand the phone back over to Roman.

***...***...***

"I'm freaked out Auggie..." I murmur on the phone. "I'm an idiot, I trust Roman... I really do and I don't need a lecture about how I shouldn't trust my target but I really don't think he'd lead me into a trap. It's Seth I don't trust."

"So what are you getting at?" He questions. "And where's Roman now, he doesn't seem to leave you alone for more than 30 seconds at a time." He adds.

"He's in a conference call." I mutter unimpressed. "And I'm getting at the fact that Seth has me figure out. I don't know how to get this cat to trust that I"m not an undercover." I sigh.

"You just keep doing what you're doing." He insists. "Trust me, if you stick around long enough and keep your cover eventually you'll start to gain his trust. In other news I did find out that the client Dean was talking about is Rocco Guuborn, buys a large amount of product on a regular basis. We know that because Annie is in with him, don't be surprised if you run into her. She's already been warned too."

"Aw, I haven't seen Annie in a long time..." I murmur mostly to myself.

"Maybe you two can give each other intel." He suggests. "I've got to go alright, and you should too."

"Yeah I know. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I agree before hanging up the phone. I'm wandering around the kitchen when Roman finally resurfaced from the office room down the hall. "You look crabby." I comment, noting his expression that I liked to call 'resting bitch face'. He only got it after phone calls that didn't go his way.

"You're very observant." He basically growls at me.

"Ooooh! We are grumpy aren't we!" I laugh, jesting him. He roughly grabs my wrist and twists it around my to my back, shoving me up against the counter. The whole time I'm laughing and squealing, because it's not the first time he's done this to me. "Ouch! You're hurting me you big, dumb oaf!" I tell him.

"Every once and a while you need to be punished." He murmurs into my ear, making me shiver.

"And you do such a good job." I smirk back at him.

"You're not supposed to enjoy it." He lets me go and kisses the back of my neck. "What do you want to do today?" He asks me.

"Lets swim in the Dead Sea... We could cover each other in mud, I've heard it's good for the skin." I say. "And you're already in your trunks." I tell him suggestively.

"You're already in your bikini. We're good." He nods. I let out an annoyed huff when his cell phone rings, and another when he gives me the 'shush' finger to answer it. "Go ahead Noel." He answers. I haven't met Noel yet, but I've learned that Noel is to him as Auggie is to me. "Right now?" He questions and I glower at him. "Alright, yeah I'll go now." He nods giving me an apologetic glance. "Bye."

"Where the fuck are you going?" I ask him, throwing a hand on my hip.

"I have to meet with a guy quick, it won't take more than an hour." He assures me. "I promise, then we'll go swimming." He adds.

"Why can't you just stay?" I whine, fisting his shirt in my hands.

"I'm sorry." He sighs. He leans down and pulls a few kisses from my lips. "An hour, at most. I promise." He tells me and I finally nod.

"An hour." I nod. I didn't follow him. It was a problem... Because I should have. My job entails me to follow him around and figure out where he's going and what he's up to.

There was another problem. An hour later Roman was not back. Two hours later Roman was still not back. It was going on four hours that he'd been gone, and I literally had my phone in my hand texting Auggie to find him for me when I heard the front door open.

"Listen, I don't know what fucking time zone you're in but that was way more than an hour!" I snarl, making my way through the hallway. I was met in the living room by a bloody Roman, and a blonde man.

A/N: So this would have been up yesterday but I couldn't get on the site for some reason. Anyway, enjoy :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Jesus christ! Roman!" I rush to his form that the blonde had put across the couch. "Holy shit, what happened?" I ask him. His shirt was already ripped half way off his body so I tore it the rest of the way and pushed it down his arms.

"Baby, I'm fine... Really." He groans. His eyes about bulged out of his head when my fingers grazed a gunshot.

"You're fine?!" I snap at him. "You've got bullet holes and a black eye!" I exclaim. "And who are you?!" I ask the blonde who was standing by the couch.

"Noel." He nods curtly.

"Noel is a good friend." Roman grunts.

"Who just happened to be in Jerusalem?!" I growl at him. "Come on, let me get you cleaned up." I tell him, helping him off the couch. We walk into the kitchen and I sit him down on a stool. "What happened?" I ask him, "And don't fucking lie to me."

"We got caught in a shooting in the streets. Happens a lot up here." Noel answers for him.

"It does, baby." He assures me. I roll my eyes and wet a cloth, pressing it up against one of the shots that was on his untattooed bicep. "Hey, look at me." He murmurs. Slowly, I bring my eyes up to his. "I'm ok, take a breath." He smiles.

"Why did it take you over four hours? Maybe if you'd have only been gone the hour you promised me you wouldn't have gotten caught up in this." I scold him, wiping away the blood.

"I told you she was going to be hell fire pissed off." Roman says to Noel who was watching this whole thing amused. I can honestly say that if I were to get shot with Auggie around, he'd be so much for concerned than Noel was, but then again I was a girl and Roman was a big tough guy. "Liste... The meeting took longer than expected. I'm sorry." He insists.

"You've been shot. Twice. That's not ok and you're not fine and yes I'm hell fire, fucking furious." I say honestly. "You should go to the hospital." I tell him.

"No." He shakes his head, looking up at me very serious.

"Go get me the first aid kit in the bathroom upstairs." I tell Noel. He doesn't respond but disappears around the corner. "I didn't sign up for this when we started dating." I grumble to him.

"I can't help random shootings on the street Kali." He tells me. Noel comes back down and sets the kit on the counter next to me.

"Are you alright?" I ask Noel. "You're both awfully calm for this." I comment.

"I'm fine." He smiles. They both watch me, seemingly interested as I clean and disinfect Roman's shot wounds. Thankfully neither were bad, both were graze shots, though his arm was a bit deeper than the neck. "Glad you're here, I'd have wrapped a bandana around his arm and called it good." Noel shrugs.

"Yeah? And what about the shot that grazed his neck? I won't be able to kiss that spot for a couple weeks." I tease him.

"If you kiss it, that'll make it better." Roman pouts and I roll my eyes. "You can go Noel, I think I'm in good hands." He winks at his bleached blonde friend.

"It was nice to meet you Kalliste, I've heard a lot about you... Wish it was under better circumstances." He smiles at me.

"Goodbye, Noel." I return his smile. "You really should go to the hospital. I'm not a doctor..." I murmur to Roman after a few more minutes. I finally got him cleaned up and bandaged and now I was covered in his blood myself, looking all like a hot mess.

"You make a good nurse." He chuckles. An hour later Roman's head is in my lap, he's totally passed out and I have a wash cloth pressed to his head while I run my fingers through his hair. "That feels good..." He murmurs softly.

"I thought you were sleeping." I reply.

"I was. I'm sorry I had to come back to you like this." He says, his tone still soft.

"I'm glad you came back, alive." I say in response. We're silent for a few minutes, he must have fallen asleep because his breath labors slightly. Roman wasn't a snorer, just a loud breather. I know the story about a shooting in the street was a lie, he'd gone somewhere, obviously for FSB since Noel was with him and it went bad. Been there myself, way to many times. All I could think about was that he was okay and how concerned I'd been. If Auggie or Joan knew that I'd made zero attempt to follow him or figure out where he was going, hell or even that I hadn't called them about this yet... They'd question my loyalty to the agency. I let out a little snort, even I was questioning my loyalty to the agency at this point. What was this man doing to me?

***...***...***

"These look well taken care of man, she did good." Dean nods his approval at me. He was doing a once over on Roman's gun shots, we'd hardly even gotten into Paris. "Just goes to show that the streets, regardless of where you're at, aren't always safe." he shrugs.

"Thanks, for patching him up." Seth grumbles at me. He'd hardly made eye contact with the thank you.

"I tried to get him to go to the hospital. A doctor could have done much more than me." I tell both of them, raising my eyebrows at Roman.

"Yeah, right. Roman doesn't do doctors." Dean chuckles and Seth nods his agreement. There was a knock at the hotel door, it made my heart beat faster in my chest not knowing who was there. "Hey Rocco, how are ya man? Come in." Dean greets him. He steps to the side and Rocco, who Auggie had sent me pictures and info on a few days ago, walks in followed by Annie.

"Not too bad Mr. Ambrose." He shakes his hand. "I'm not sure you've met my friend here? This is Annie." He introduces them.

"Nice to meet you, Annie." Dean smiles at her. I roll my eyes as I watch him look her up and down, he was a lady killer. "Annie this is Kalliste, Roman's girlfriend. Maybe you two would like to go out shopping for a dress for dinner tomorrow night while we talk about work." Dean suggests.

"You were just saying you needed to look for something to wear." Rocco agrees, looking down at Annie who smiled sweetly at him and nods.

"I don't want to go..." I whisper into Roman's ear so only he could hear me. He grins and presses his lips against mine for a quick second. I playfully glower at him when he pulls out his wallet and hands me a card.

"Go shopping, get whatever you want." He tells me, "Make a new friend." I look at him unimpressed and Dean stifles a laugh next to us, so I glare at him too.

"Yeesh, y'all have been together for like a couple weeks straight." Dean teases me. "Go get a dress for the dinner, or I'll have to force Roman to make you go naked." He tries to be serious.

"He wouldn't..." I look at Roman for confirmation, and he only shrugs. "Fine." I finally agree, putting the card into my purse. Annie smiles at me and I follow her out the door, "You can call me Kali, everyone does." I introduce myself to her.

"Nice to meet you." She beams at me. We were totally resisting the huge urge to hug each other. The last time Annie and I had actually seen each other was on one of her missions in Brazil while she was trying to turn Teo from the other side. We found ourselves in a little boutique just off Quia De Bercy, "No one followed us." She murmurs in my ear.

"We're really good at our job." I smirk at her. "Auggie wants us to share intel, but I honestly have nothing for you..." I murmur to her with a small shrug. "This is the first I'm hearing about Rocco."

"You've only been in with Roman for like 2 months, I'm not sure what he was expecting." Annie furrows her brows.

"Not only that but he knows that my guys haven't been together for almost a month, I"ve had Roman to myself mostly." I tell her. "Hello, stunning..." I murmur, pulling one of the dresses off the rack. It was red, single shoulder and long but it had a slit than ran all the way up the leg to the thigh.

"That's beautiful." She nods.

"So... 'friend', huh?" I ask her, referring to what Rocco had introduced her as earlier. She looks disappointed, I know she's been in with him longer than I'd been in my my three. "Have you..." I ask her. She purses her lips, "Come on, you know I"m not about to rat you out as long as you don't rat me out."

"Yeah, a lot actually. Along with every other girl he brings around." She sighs and I make an 'Ew' face. "Are you sleeping with all three of them?" She asks, ignoring my face.

"Just Roman, not sure if you noticed but Seth actually isn't too fond of me." I sigh. "So here me out here... He has a lap top that is constantly glued to him. He won't let me use it, says it's his work computer and even went as far as to buy me my own Apple laptop because I made such a fuss about it. I need to get whatever is on that computer, feel like helping me?" I ask her. She was already grinning.

"I'm game."

"He leaves it in the room when we go out. For like dinner or whatever. I'll slip you a key and you can go in there when we go out tonight, throw it all on a drive and slip it to me at Rocco's dinner or something." I rattle off.

"That sounds way to easy." She grumbles disappointed.

"Neither of us blows our cover over it." I shrug and she nods.

"How do you know you're going out for dinner?" She asks.

"He always takes us out for dinner, unless I offer to cook and I'm not planning on it tonight." I reply. "I love this red dress... I think I"m going to get it." I say. Nothing else had popped out to me like this one did.

"This is only the first store." She laughs.

"He said get whatever you want, and I might." I tell her matter of factly and grin afterwards. "It's really good to see you." I say honestly after a few minutes.

"It's a shitty reminder though, huh?" She asks. I tilt my head at her, waiting for her to go on. "That we're actually working. That Roman isn't actually your boyfriend, but your target. That eventually, you're going to have to go back to D.C. and you'll get a new target when you're finished. Your acting has either improved so much since I seen you last, or you really like him." She finishes. I stare at her, unsure of what I should say. "Come on I should know, I've fallen for 2 of my targets in the past."

"I know where the line between work and personal lies." I assure her.

"What do you think of this blue one?" She asks, letting the subject go.

"It's pretty." I smile, more lost in my own thoughts. My line between work and personal was definitely blurred right now.

***...***...***

I jolted awake when I heard a pounding on our hotel room door. Roman, who was dead to the world when he slept, was still sleeping soundly next to me. After another few knocks I rolled out from under his arm and walked over to the door, swinging it open annoyed.

"Hey doll." Dean beams at me. Seth was with him and nodded curtly at me, "You two are sleeping? Seriously?" He asks, glancing back into the room at Roman.

"We're tired." I shrug.

"It's 7 at night, you two are never going to get to sleep tonight." He states, "Lets wake his big ass up and go out for some food. We're starving." I step to the side and motion to Roman, I wasn't about to be the one to wake him up. I couldn't help but laugh when Dean pounces on top of him, grabbing a fistful of hair and making the now angry Samoan roar.

"I fucking hate you." He growls at his crazy friend.

"Come on man, we're hungry." He ignores the statement and slides off the boat. "I'm taking your girlfriend, better hurry..." He adds, easily pulling me along behind him. It didn't take him long to catch up to us, the elevator doors were just about to close when he slid inside. "Ya look tired." Dean teases him.

"I am tired." He mutters.

"What are we eating?" Seth asks, finally speaking. "What do you want?" He asks, looking me right in the eye for the first time since we'd seen each other.

"Oh, uh, I don't know..." I shrug. "I mean, I wouldn't say no to a steak."

"She's expensive, huh?" Dean laughs.

"She's actually not, even a little. Usually the answer is 'lets just order a pizza'." Roman argues softly with him, resting his hand on the small of my back as we walk out of the elevator. I'm hoping that Annie caught sight of us leaving. "I agree with her though, I could eat something with substance."

"That Brazilian Stake House is a few blocks down." Seth suggests.

"So how was your shopping with Annie, ya like her?" Dean asks when we had sat down and gotten our food ordered. "Seems like a dumb blonde to me." He adds. Inside I was snarling at him for being such a fucking man.

"She's really nice, we had fun. I'm not sure I'd say she's dumb, you don't think that about me do you?" I ask, challenging him. Next to me Roman is grinning, he'd leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nah, my first impression of you was far from dumb girl." He winks and I roll my eyes.

"Well, we exchanged numbers. Maybe our paths will across again after this." I smile at him.

"I think it's great that you two hit it off." Roman tells me, his fingers fisting into my hair and massaging my scalp. After a minute or two he stops and rests the hand on my thigh. Seth was on his phone, but both Dean and Roman watch as I play with his fingers on my skin, spinning the ring that was on one of his fingers. He pulls it off and places it on my middle finger, the only one it would stay on. "Ma belle fille." He smiles.

"What does that mean?" I grin, it sounded pretty the way he said it.

"It means my beautiful girl." Dean answers for him. "Do you speak any languages Kali?" He questions.

"Spanish, and I can make my way around Germany without a problem but I wouldn't say I'm fluent." I answer.

"We'll teach you French." He winks, motioning between him and Roman. I almost instantly became wet thinking about Dean speaking seductively in French. "Whatcha thinkin' about doll?" He asks.

"Mini vacation. I was gone." I chuckle and Dean grins, shaking his head. A couple hours later we're walking back into the hotel and parting ways with Dean and Seth. "Dean really is a loveable asshole." I tell Roman.

"Well, you're half right." He winks, opening the door for us. The room looked exactly the same as how we left it, a true sign of a good operative is leaving no sign that you were ever there. "I'm going to shower quick." He informs me. "You could join me." He adds suggestively.

"Twist my arm." I grin at him, letting him lead me into the bathroom. He starts shedding my clothes on the way in, my shirt hitting the floor first. He pushed me up against the cool tile wall, his lips on my neck as he unclasped my bra in the back. Then I saw it. The little USB drive that Annie had hidden away inside my toothbrush holder. I had a mini panic attack, but thought no way would Roman ever notice it in there, at least not while my hand was rubbing his hardness over his pants. After my bra falls to the floor he reaches behind us, turning the hot water on in the shower and thankful steam starts to fill the room.

"How much more time can you take off from work?" He murmurs, his lips grazing my ear lobe and giving it a nibble. He'd already pushed my jeans down my legs and I'd kicked them off, they hit the door with a 'smack' sound.

"I'm really my own boss..." I basically moaned. His mouth was on a nipple, his tongue rolling over it. "But the longer I don't work, the less I get paid." I manage to reply. My fingers were tangled in his hair but I pulled them out and traveled down to the middle of his back, slowly pulling the shirt he had on up over his head.

"You can work for me," He states.

"You won't even tell me what you do." I scoff. I made short work of the belt and pants and pushed them down his legs, letting him kick them the rest of the way off. With his hands on my hips he guides me backwards into the shower and under the water. I sigh as it cascaded over my cool skin. Roman liked the room to be subarctic.

"We can talk about that later." He tells me, "I want you to come home to Venezuela with me." He bites down hard on my shoulder and smirks at the soft gasp that escaped my lips. His length was flush against my thigh and both my hands were gripping his biceps as his fingers danced over my clit.

"What?" I choke out.

"We'll talk about it later." He growls from deep in his throat. He hooks an arm under my leg and in one swift move he was inside me, skin to skin. I left a hand on his bicep but wrapped the other around his neck as he thrust into me at a steady pace. His teeth graze my neck as I cum hard, the position he had me in literally had me begging him for mercy. "I love watching you cum." He grins, dipping his tongue into my mouth and sucking my bottom lip between his teeth.

"Roman..." Was all I could manage to say. He lowers my leg back down to the floor and spins me around so the front of my body is pressed against the tile. I let out a long moan when he reentered, his fingers grabbing my hips and pulling me to meet his thrusts. His forehead pressed between my shoulder blades he lets out his growl, signaling that he was close to cumming before he pours himself into me. "Good god, I can barely stand." I admit, gasping for air and still using the shower wall for support.

"I'd venture to say you're the best thing that's happened to me." He kisses my shoulder.

"Don't say things you may not mean." I tell him, starting to actually shower.

"I wouldn't." He states seriously. He takes the body wash from me and squeezes some in his hands, lathering it over my arms and down the front of my body. "Come home with me." He asks again. I'd momentarily forgotten that he'd said that to me earlier.

"Can I think about it...?" I ask him, biting down on my bottom lip. "That's a lot to ask Roman." I add trying to justify the time I needed.

"Of course." He nods. "I leave for Venezuela two days after Rocco's dinner, I hope you'll be on the plane with me." He smiles.

"And what about your work?" I ask, my eyebrows raised in challenge.

"If you come home with me we'll discuss it." He answers curtly.

The next day while the guys are in the gym I'm in a little coffee shop, sitting on my personal laptop from the CIA... That Roman was unaware of. The USB drive is twirling in my fingers as I contemplated putting it in or not. Finally with a sigh I plug it into the side of my lap top and open the content and watched as it all fell nicely down the length of my screen. Everything I ever needed to bring these three in was right here in front of me on the screen. My mouse hovered over my email. I should send this all out to Auggie right now and just hop a plane back home. My phone buzzed on the table next to me and I jumped, startled.

"What are you doing Liste? Grab lunch?" Text from Roman.

I bit my bottom lip and stared at the message.

"I'm at the coffee place next to the hotel. Lunch sounds good." Text to Roman.

And made up my mind.

I shut my lap top and pulled the USB out, getting up and walking out side door by the dock. WIth my laptop, USB and phone in hand I lent over the edge, peering into the water. There was a grin on my face and I wasn't sure where it came from, never the less I dumped all three over the edge and watch as they begin to sink to the bottom of the river.

"I tried texting you a few minutes ago." Roman looks at me confused when I run into him in the lobby.

"Funny story... I actually tripped on the dock a minute ago and it fell into the river." I tell him, trying to look extremely disappointed. He only chuckles, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading us back outside.

"We'll get you a new one after lunch." He assures me.

"Roman?" I pull my lip between my teeth again, looking up at him.

"Yeah, baby?" He murmurs, his hand squeezing my shoulder just barely noticeable.

"I'm going to Venezuela with you."

A/N: Don't worry y'all, the story is no where near done! This is just the beginning :)


	8. Chapter 8

~~Back in D.C.~~

"Hey Auggie, what can I do for you?" Joan smiles, looking up at Auggie who was standing at her door. Just by his stance she could tell that whatever he had to say, wasn't going to be good news.

"Kalliste is off the map." He responds to her. It was never easy to tell the boss you'd lost your operative.

"What do you mean by 'off the map'?" She asks, folding her hands onto the desk in front of her. Joan had a pretty good idea what he meant, but she was hoping that she was wrong.

"I can't get a hold of her..." Auggie sighs in reply. "Joan, I've been at it the past 3 days trying to get in touch with her and I've got nothing. Her cell phone has been disconnected, her email gives me an error anytime I try to send something to her, I can't find her on cameras anywhere in Paris. I"m out of ideas." He tells her, defeated.

"I'm sure she's just fine Auggie. Thing probably got heated and she had to ditch her personal items." She tries to comfort him. She knew that Auggie and Kali's relationship went beyond the office, they'd never been together but they had a brother sister kind of bond. "Have you contacted Annie, she may have something to offer. She did just see them." Joan suggests.

"I've already been in contact with Annie. She said that everything seemed normal to her when she saw Kali in Paris. The last time she saw her was at the dinner... But get this, Apparently Kali had Annie sneak into her and Roman's hotel room while they went out to dinner and download information off his laptop. Annie said everything we ever needed was on that laptop, she left the USB in the room where only Kali would find it." He replies. The thought had crossed his mind. That Kali dumped her personal items and took off with Roman, but he had quickly pushed it away. She'd never just take off from everything she'd ever known, would she?

"Auggie, I"m going to ask you something and I want you honest opinion." Joan starts off. He just stands there, looking expectant. "Do you believe that Kalliste would ever go AWOL from the CIA?" There, she asked. There was a long moment of silence as he mulled over his response in his head.

"No. I don't think she'd ever just abandon her country, her job, or her friends." He answers as confidently as he could.

"You know I had to ask." She sighs. "I'm sure we'll hear from her, it's not the first time that we've had an operative go dark. Just give it some time." She tells him, giving his shoulder a comforting pat.

"I'm going to go back to my desk, throw her face on every camera system I can hack into." He tells her before excusing himself.

***...***...***

Roman lived right on the ocean in Venezuela, in an absolutely beautiful home. Seth lived in the same area, while Dean called Chile home. We'd been here a month already and it seemed like nothing to me. I was in the kitchen cleaning up the left overs from dinner and putting them into the fridge when Seth walked inside. No one around here knocked. Like ever.

"Hey Seth." I greet him.

"Hey Kali, Roman around?" He asks. He'd warmed up to me mostly, I mean we weren't friends or anything but we were getting along.

"He's in the back cleaning the grill." I answer nodding my head towards the back sliding glass door. He disappears outside and I only shrug, continuing to clean the kitchen. Once I finished I bounced up the steps into the bedroom, and changed into a bikini. My plan tonight was to surf.

"Where ya headed babe?" Roman asks when I walk outside.

"Judging by the bikini, I'd say she's going down to the beach." Seth chuckles, giving me the once over. The house sat right on the beach, and the water was usually gorgeous.

"I'm going to grab a board and surf for a while." I answer.

"You surf?" Seth asks, seemingly interested.

"I'd live on a surf board if I could." I nod.

"Give me two minutes and I'll come down and join you." He offers a small smile. I wasn't about to deny a little Seth bonding time so I nodded.

"I'm glad you're making nice with him." Roman tells me, squeezing my shoulder affectionately. I just shrug and give a knowing smile before heading down the steps. I waited at the water line for Seth, who came jogging up with a board a few minutes later.

"I'm going to surf you under the table, just so you." I warn him playfully. For once I got a genuine smile and he gave a short chuckle.

"You wish." He responds. I perch myself up on my board and watch him hit his first wave, I'd venture to guess he probably was better than me but I'd never admit that. After a few minutes of watching him I paddled out to catch my own.

I've always said that you can't describe surfing. I feel like it's the same as trying to describe the feeling you get when you dive a fast convertible, or you're galloping across on a field horse back. It's indescibable, but amazing. The way the wind whips through you hair, and the way your boy works as this unit while you're ripping into waves is one of the best feelings ever. Time passes like nothing when you're busy doing something that you enjoy. That is, until you fall. I ripped into a wave and leaned to far back, toppling over the side of the board and into the water.

"I'm just sayin', that I haven't fallen yet." Seth teases me when I surface for air. I wrap an arm around the board and haul myself back up, catching my breath.

"Quiet you." I chuckle.

"In your defense it was a pretty massive wave." He shrugs, but the grin on his face never faltered. "I'm sorry I was horrible to you the past couple months." He sighs, looking down at his board.

"It's alright Seth, I'm not made of glass." I smile.

"Yeah, but I was still a jerk." He mutters. He ran a hand through his two toned hair and wiped the water from his face.

"Well, don't be a jerk anymore." I shrug simply. He grins and shakes his head, "Why the two different colors in your hair?" I ask curiously.

"To express uniqueness." He answers, "Plus it's different, I don't like to be just another face in the crowd." I glance into shore, Roman was lounging in a chair on the beach with a beer in hand and a six pack at his feet. "Do you like it here?" Seth asks suddenly.

"I do. A lot actually." I answer, wondering where the sudden curiosity came from. "I didn't have much back home, besides my job. I had acquaintances, but not many friends. Here, I feel like I belong. I can't see my life without Roman in it, or y'all." I tell him.

"I'm happy he found you." He smiles.

***...***...***

"Hey Auggie." Annie greets him when he called. She was still over in Paris but Rocco was out on a business trip for the next four or five days. "Have you heard from Kali yet?" She asks him.

"Not a peep." He sighs, "You're sure that you don't have anything else that might be valuable information for me?" He asks her hopefully. There was a long pause as Annie thought about what to say to that. She ha information, but she didn't want to throw her friend under the bus. "You can trust me Annie." He assures her.

"Not a word to Joan." She tells him. She knew that Auggie would always chose her over the job, any day, every day, no matter the circumstances.

"Not a word." He agrees.

"I haven't seen her, or heard from her." She starts out saying. "But when we were together in Paris she'd already fallen for him. I know I put that USB drive where only she would find it. She found it, downloaded everything onto her lap top and saw that that could have been the end of the line. Instead of sending it all to you, she went AWOL." She tells him. He let out a heavy sigh, he'd seriously been hoping that wasn't the case. "Auggie, what are you going to do?" She asks him.

"I don't know." He replies.

"I've been there you know. Been in that position where you have feelings for your target. He loves her too Auggie, it isn't a fluke, I could see it in his face every time he looked at her." She murmurs softly.

"I'm not going to rat her to Joan, if that's what you're worried about." He assurres her. "I just don't know how to cover it up."

"Easy. You say you haven't heard anything and you can't find her. Joan will just assume that she's deep under cover. We'll hear from her again, you know that this won't last forever. Someone on his side is going to find out who she really is. Might not be tomorrow, but it'll happen. It always does." She tells him.

"The thought worries the hell out of me." He shakes his head.

"I gotta go Auggie, I'll call you later." Annie tells him before abruptly hanging up the phone. He sat there a moment, elbows on his desk and phone dangling from his hand. He understood that calling was risky for her at this point, but he didn't want to believe that she'd just up and disappear. They were basically best friends. She'd call. Eventually.

A/N: I'm sorry for such a short chapter... It's really just one of those 'had to be done' filler kinda of chapters anyway. Hope y'all like it regardless :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I just want to take a hot second and thank my loyal reviewers (and readers) y'all rock. I don't know how many messages I got telling me to update. Sorry it took so long.

"I miss you, come home." Text to Roman.

Nearly 6 months later I was sprawled across the couch that sat on the back patio over looking the ocean. Yes, it's been 6 months since I dumped my CIA junk into the river and ran off with my target. Unknown to the CIA though, I'm sure that Joan and Auggie thought I was either dead or totally deep under cover at this point. Roman still hadn't come clean about what it is that he, Dean and Seth do but since I was no longer playing the role of undercover I bitched about it a lot less and mostly let the whole subject go.

"I'm on my way. Miss you too." Text from Roman.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I hear Seth call from inside. Oh yeah, Seth... He was now one of my closest friends, though it took us a hot second before he trusted me again. I move my legs so he can sit down and put them back down across his lap.

"He's on his way back from dropping off a package." I answer. "What are you doing here?" I ask, tilting my head at him. I wasn't aware that we were going anywhere and I hadn't been expecting him.

"Family meeting." He smiles and squeezes my calf. "Dean should be here shortly." He adds. "We should go surfing tomorrow, if you're up for it." He suggests. That was initially how Seth and I bonded. We both have a love for the ocean and we're both decent surfers. Alright, so he might be a little bit better than I am, but I'll never admit to that.

"I'm always game for surfing." I agree. I hear the door shut and a few seconds later both Roman and Dean join us out on the balcony. "Hey Ambrose." I greet him.

"Hey doll." He smirks, sitting on the chair across from the couch. Roman followed suit, sitting in the other chair. "Want to be part of the family meeting?" He asks me.

"Does that make me part of the family?" I ask hopefully.

"Only if you take part in the meeting and don't run away after." Dean answers with a smirk.

"Run away." I half scoff, half laugh. "I'm game." I shrug.

"You have every right to walk away from me after this. I won't make you stay. I won't threaten you." Roman tells me. I only look at him expectantly. I already know what you do, just spit it out already! "Dean, Seth and I are kingpins." He says evenly. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Like, drug lords?" I look for clarification.

"Exactly like drug lords." Seth nods.

"So you deal, what, cocaine?" I ask, still pretending to be skeptical about the situation.

"No. We never deal." Dean shakes his head. "Do you know what the term drug lord means doll?" He asks me and I just shake my head as if I didn't. "Basically it means that we control a large group of people that traffic shipments for us. It's a chain of command. Dealers are at the bottom, we're at the top." He explains.

"How have you never been caught?" My eyes were still narrowed at Dean, who seemed to be the one that has taken the lead in explaining the situation to me.

"We're good at our jobs." He shrugs in a smug tone, leaning back into the chair. In my peripheral vision I see both Seth and Roman nod in agreement. "We're never actually in possession of any kind of drug. We call the shots. Very few people actually know us, so when a dealer at the bottom gets caught there are still several more people up the ladder before it reaches us. The higher up the ladder you go, the more secretive and cautious things become." I was pretty impressed with Dean right now, I hadn't actually thought of him as a brain. Really I just thought he fucked random chicks, but he really did know his stuff. There's a uncomfortably long pause of silence after that as I look between the three guys.

"So...?" Seth finally breaks the tension.

"Well..." I start off, "I'd like to say I"m surprised, but I'm not." I tell them. "I mean come on, traveling all over, sketchy business meetings, a bottomless bank account? Drugs were the first thing that came to mind." I finish.

"Are you going to leave?" Roman asks, cringing at the word 'leave'.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." I inform him, pulling my legs off Seth to sit up straight. "Are y'all gonna give me a job? Because I got bills to pay, and I've been livin' off Roman for like 7 months." I state seriously making Dean chuckle.

"What bills do you have that Roman doesn't pay? I'll pick up his slack." Dean winks.

"I'm serious, I can't sit here and do nothing. I've been going stir crazy for the past 3 months." I complain.

"Roman. The girls wants a job." Seth tells him with a smirk, pointing to me.

"I'll give you something to do." He assures me, glancing at his watch. "I thought that was going to take a lot longer, be a lot more dramatic, and I didn't think I'd still have a girlfriend at the end." he admits.

"What if I'd have taken off and told on y'all?" I sneer playfully at them.

"No one would believe you. Well no, that's a lie. They'd believe you but you'd have no proof, so sorry doll you'd of been shit out of luck. Plus you'd be back in Florida doing your marine biology crap instead of out here in beautiful Venezuela living the high life." Dean winks and I roll my eyes. "Well shit! Family meeting is over I guess." He chuckles. "We're going to the gym, you want to come?" He offers.

"Ugh... I suppose." I reply over dramatic like. "It's really hard to watch you three work out shirtless." I tell them.

***...***...***

"I was scared to tell you." Roman admits later that night. We were laying in bed, I had my head on his chest and my fingers were drawing lines around his abs. "How do you tell someone you love that you're a fuckin' drug lord?" He scoffs softly.

"I'm glad you finally had enough trust in me to come clean about it." I reply, kissing the stubble on his jaw. "And even though I want to help, I know absolutely zero about anything illegal so I might need training." I tease and he chuckles.

"I have another confession." He murmurs. He drug his fingers through my hair, gathering it all behind my neck and gliding his fingers over my collar bone.

"I'm listening." I reply, looking up at him.

"I love you." He states.

"Those are two mighty big confessions in a short couple hours..." I tell him. He chuckles, his hands fisting into my hair and giving it a gentle yank. "I love you too, by the way." He grins at me and presses his lips against my own. "You make me happy." I finally conclude, snuggling up closer to him.

"You make me feel complete." He replies.

"We're being really gushy, mushy romantic." I chuckle.

"We are." He agrees.

"Do you have any meetings tomorrow morning?" I ask him and he responds with a soft 'no'. "Will you go to the market with me? I'd like to pick up stuff for dinner and invite the boys over." I tell him.

"Whatever you want." He nods.

"You're so sweet." I grin at him.

"Gettin' mushy on me again." He smirks.

"Good night Mr. Reigns."

***...***...***

"Hey blanca." Dean greets me the next morning. I'd woke up to an empty bed, and walked downstairs into the kitchen still in the way too big shirt I"d stole from Roman. "Blanca means white girl in spanish right?" He asks.

"Si." I answer with a nod. "What are you doing here and where is Roman?" I ask him.

"Roman left for a morning run a few minutes ago, you want some breakfast?" He offers.

"You're gonna cook for me?" I smile.

"Depends on what you want. I can pour a mean bowl of cereal." He tells me, wagging his eyebrows.

"I'm not hungry." I shake my head. "But thank you. Do you know if Seth is on his way? We're supposed to surf today."

"He's here." Seth calls from the doorway. He was already decked out in his swim trunks and ready to go. "You're still in your pajamas." He laughs.

"I just woke up..." I whine playfully. "I'll go change and we can go out. Do you want to try?" I ask turning to Dean. Roman was a pretty good surfer himself, but Dean had zero balance.

"I'll watch, from the beach, and cheer supportively." He answers unimpressed.

"You know man, you'd get the hang of it if you came out and tried more than once a year." Seth tells him as I retreat up the steps to go change. I shake my head when I hear Dean respond with 'I don't wanna'. When Roman finally came home from his run Seth and I were already out on our boards. The surf wasn't awesome but every once in a while you'd get a really good wave from the North. Mostly though, it was pretty calm.

"We could play chicken." I suggest, grinning over at the two toned man next to me. "You really need to bleach your hair." I add when I noticed the brown roots.

"I know, you can do it for me later." He informs me and I roll my eyes. He hops up onto his board so he's standing and puts his arms out like he's challenging me. I do the same, pushing myself up to a standing position.

"Show her who's boss Seth!" Dean calls from the shore.

"What the fuck?! I thought you liked me?!" I call back to Dean, trying to seem hurt.

"Kick his ass Liste!" Roman tells me with a wide grin. Both he and Dean were propped on low sitting chairs, each had a beer in their hands and it wasn't even noon yet.

"At least someone is on my side." I mutter to Seth. We laced fingers and I grinned stupidly, I knew that this was probably a losing battle for me. Seth had a smug look on his face and I let out a little scream when he gave me a small push backwards. We could hear Dean and Roman back on the beach laughing.

"You're going down." Seth toys with me, giving one good push and making me fall off my board and into the water butt first.

"Cheater." I sneer playfully at him when I surfaced again.

"Did not!" He laughs. I pull myself back up onto the board and hop back to my feet. "Oh you want to go again?" He chuckles, looking at my hands that I'd extended to him.

"Again." I nod. Again he laces our fingers and before he even gets a chance to toy with me I give him a good shove backwards. Only problem with that was he didn't let go of my hands as he toppled over and I landed smack against his chest making both of us fall into the water. "You pulled me in!" I shoot at him.

"So?" He had a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

"You still hit the water first, it counts." I inform him, finding my board behind me.

"We're even then." He smirks. "Do you want to go in for lunch?" He asks. I've hoisted myself back up onto the board and was lying across it on my stomach, head on my hands.

"Yeah." I nod.

***...***...***

"I can't believe you've got me filing junk." I grumble at Roman. "I'm not a fucking secretary." I add. Technically I wasn't filing, I was finally trusted with that stupid laptop of his and I was busy with recipts.

"You wanted a job." He shrugs from the couch. I sigh, a little annoyed. "Baby, you know that you don't have to do anything at all. You gotta understand that we really don't do much ourselves." He tells me.

"What a boring line of work." I reply with an unimpressed look.

"It tis, it tis." He murmurs. "But it pays the bills." He smiles.

"How long do you plan on doing this?" I ask him curiously.

"I don't know that I can answer that. I'd like to be retired within 5 years, and just live out our lives." He answers simply.

"Our lives?" I raise my eyebrows.

"What? You plan on leaving?" He smirks and I shake my head 'no'. "Then yeah, our lives." He glances at his phone when it rings in his laps and sighs. "It's Rocco, I've got to take it." He says and I nod. I watch him disappear out the back door and chew on my bottom lip. I'd really been missing Auggie lately. This was probably a really bad idea but I pulled out my phone and punched in Auggie's email.

"Auggie,

Can I trust you?

Kali"

I couldn't risk saying much more than that right now. I let out a sigh and watched Roman pace the back porch, whatever Rocco called about I"m assuming that it wasn't good. It only took a minute for my phone to ding with a new email.

"Kali,

You're an idiot, or course you can. Can you call?

Auggie"

There was no way I could get away to call right now and even if I could I'd have to explain why I've been missing for 7 months. This was a mistake, I shouldn't have reached out to him at all. I jumped when Roman basically threw the sliding glass door open.

"What the fuck?" I snap at him, putting a hand over my heart like it would steady my breathing. He doesn't look happy, that was certain.

"You remember Annie?" Roman basically growls. I nod, "Rocco is dead, that was his assistant. Apparently Annie is an undercover for the CIA." He concludes. He sits on the coffee table across from me and narrows his eyes. "I need to know what you two talked about when you shopped that day. Did she ask you anything out of the ordinary?" He questions.

"We talked about dresses, and shoes." I chuckle.

"That's it?" He asks, "You're sure?" His seriousness never faltered as he spoke to me.

"That's it Roman. She didn't ask me anything weird, besides if these shoes went with that dress." I assure him, closing the laptop. "Now, I need to go to the market and get stuff for dinner. Do you want to walk with me?" I ask him.

"I have to call Dean and Seth and fill them in." He shakes his head. "Be careful, alright?"

"Always." I sigh.

A/N: Again, I'm sorry it took so long for an update.


	10. Chapter 10

"You think that they were after Rocco to get to y'all?" I ask Dean.

"CIA has been after us a long time... Along with the FBI, DEA. That's why we live in non-extradition places." He shrugs like it's no big deal. "Fact is darlin', they've got nothing on us. Only words, no proof."

"Should I be worrying? Or planning for something?" I question seriously. He looks at me, like really looks at me and offers a small smile before shaking his head.

"Nah, no worries." He assures me. "Rocco was just one piece to a 10,000 piece puzzle so to speak." He adds.

"What are you guys talking about?" Roman asks, walking into the kitchen. His hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail and he had on grey sweats with a black tank top.

"I was asking Dean if I needed to prepare a 'run' plan with this whole Rocco CIA thing." I reply, reaching up on my tip toes a pressing my lips to his.

"We don't run nani." He chuckles and snakes an arm around my waist. "We never run. Running causes suspicion." He tells me.

"Running is a last resort, when you're pinned to the wall or backed into a corner and even then you keep a collected face and walk through it." Seth nods.

"Alright... No running. Got it." I smirk.

"Now that that's out of the way, where is lunch?" Dean asks, "What are you good for in this house? What does he keep you around for?" He asks me, trying to hold back his shit eating grin.

"Make your own fucking lunch." I growl at him, punching his shoulder hard an making him laugh. "You're a dick." I grumble, not amused.

"You love me anyway." He shrugs. "You'd have made Roman lunch." He says accusingly.

"Roman would have asked me nicely to make him lunch, and said thank you after I made it." I shoot at him. He grins at me, and pull out a coke from the fridge before walking off. Roman watches him walk away with an amused expression. "Speaking of lunch." I say to him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Can I make you a sandwich?" He asks, his grey eyes lighting up a little.

"That would be great." I grin at him, "Thank you, you're so sweet." I add.

***...***...***

A few days later I'm sitting out on the patio, listening to the waves crash up on the shore with my laptop on my legs. The guys were meeting with Rocco's assistant today and I opted on staying behind. No, actually let me rephrase that. Roman insisted that I stay at the house and out of any danger. Again against my better judgement I type Auggies email into my phone.

"Auggie,

Can't call, too risky. But I miss you. Can you tell me anything about Annie/Rocco situation?

Kali"

It didn't take long before my phone dinged with an unread email.

"Kali,

I can tell you that it's not good and I don't believe that you're safe where ever you are. You need to get out of there before these guy piece together that you're CIA. Give me a location and we'll get you out.

Auggie"

I sigh as I read the email. How was I supposed to explain to Auggie that I'd gone AWAL from the CIA and that they couldn't just lift me out of here. How do I tell him that I am in love with this dangerous man and there wasn't anything or anyone that could drag me away? My thoughts were interrupted though by a few knocks at the door. I hopped up, figuring it was a couple of the local kids that ran around the neighborhood. Lately I'd been joining in on their soccer games. I peaked through the hole at the front door and my heart stopped in my chest. There were 5 men at the door, I recognized a couple of them from a trip to Australia. They were minion's of another big wig by the name of Ryan Chuluda who was also close friends with now deceased Rocco. I jumped when the man pounded on the door again, this time harder, and he gave the handle a jiggle.

"She probably went with them to meet up with Gerald." One of the men say, Gerald was Rocco's assistant. I turned on my heel, shoved my cell phone in my back pocket, slipped on my tennis shoes sitting by the door and made a mad dash for the back door. 'She' meant they were there for me. Bad news. If they were looking for me, then it definitely wasn't a good thing. I quietly slid out the back door and took off along the back side of the other houses. When I stopped running I was panting for air, and in the middle of the market square. My first instinct was to call Roman, but I couldn't take that chance either. Who knows what had happened in that meeting. For all I knew they could have found out about my CIA work and had sent those men to the door. No, Roman loves me... He'd defend me to the very end. I think. I dialed the only person that I knew for a fact I could count on to get me out of here.

"Kalliste, where the hell have you been?!" Auggie answers his phone. His voice was laced with worry and I instantly felt bad about how I'd left him hanging.

"Auggie, Ryan's men just showed up at the door looking for me." I tell him.

"Rocco's assistant Gerald has been working non stop trying to figure out who did this. I'm sure he's been looking through your background." He sighs.

"I don't know if I can trust Roman..." I murmur, leaning up against the cool cement wall behind me. I was in an ally, under and over hang.

"You can't. If he hasn't already been told they're after you, when he does find out they're going to keep hold of you until they've either proved you are or aren't CIA. It's a bad ending for you regardless. Where are you? I'll get you out." He assures me.

"Venezuela, off the water." I answer, chewing the inside of my lip. On the other end of the line I hear him furiously typing things into the computer that sat in front of him.

"Can you get to Coro? I can get a helicopter to pick you up off a roof top. They'll take you to a freight ship that'll bring you to Florida. Once you're in the states you're pretty much safe." He tells me.

"Is that Kali?" I hear Joan ask him. Instant guilt. More people I'd just left hanging. I don't know what made me think that I'd be able to just leave my life behind to start a new one with Roman. Poor judgement call on my part. "Are we getting her out there?"

"You're on speaker." Auggie tells me.

"Hey Joan..." I greet her unsure.

"Kali, we've been worried. It's good to hear your voice." She tells me honestly. "Auggie is going to get you out of there. We'll see you soon." She assures me.

"Thank you." I reply. "I'll get to Coro and I'll call you." I tell him. "I'm going to have to ditch my phone after this." I add.

"Talk to you soon." He replies in an understanding tone. I hang up and toss the phone into the street.

***...***...***

"She wasn't even here when we got here." One of the men tells Roman. I don't know if anyone has even seen an angry Samoan but it looks something like bull about to charge red.

"What the fuck were your intentions if she answered the door?!" He snarls at them. "No wonder she took off." Dean had a hand on his friend's arm, ready to grab him if Roman lost his temper.

"Ryan wants to question her." He answers calmly. "She's been living with you for almost a year and none of you thought that she might be undercover? What a bunch of fucking idiots." The guys states.

"You watch your fuckin' mouth." Dean growls. Seth was leant up against the counter, the only one who hadn't spoken the whole time. He was the one out of the three that had suspected her from the start, but now at this point he didn't want to believe that he may have been right.

"Explain these pictures!" Another guy, a blonde exclaims throwing a file folder onto the counter. The three had come back from the meeting with Gerald to the door busted open and the five men tearing apart the house looking for Kali. Roman glances skeptically at the folder but opens it, looking at the pictures. "That's her right before you met her in Rome, that guy she's with, is the head of CIA. The chick runs the spy busting department. Two top people in the CIA and what? They're just casually talking? Please! They're giving her instructions. The last couple of pictures are from the security camera of the hotel you stayed at in Rome. That's Annie breaking into the room after you'd left." He explains.

"You know I like her man... But this is a lot of solid stuff..." Dean murmurs. Roman basically throws his friend against the fridge and Dean stayed put, back against the cool surface.

"She'd never just leave without saying anything to me. She loves me." He tells the group in a low tone. "And I swear to god, if you so much as lay a finger on her... I'll kill each and every one of you. Including Ryan." He warns the group of five. "Get the fuck out of my house." He tells them, then directs his attention to Dean and Seth. "And if either of you believe this bullshit, you can leave with them."

"Your judgement is clouded man." Seth finally speaks, locking the door after the group had left. "You're so in love with this girl that you can't see she was probably playing us." He adds.

"I don't believe it." Roman shakes his head.

"I don't either." Dean agrees. "I only say that because she's never had anything to hide. Laptop was always open on the coffee table, phone laying around where ever... She was always an open book. I think there's a lot more to this story than just these pictures." He concludes.

"Have you tried to calling her?" Seth sighs, knowing he was on the losing end of this argument.

"Goes right to voice mail." Roman grumbles. "She dumped the phone."

"How do you know?" Dean asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We have the friend finder app on our phones. So we could find each other when we were at the market or out of town and shopping. Her's is off the map." He explains.

"That could just mean the phone is off." Dean shrugs in attempt to be reasonable.

"It would show her last location. The phone isn't giving off any signal at all. She destroyed it." He answers.

"She destroyed her phone, and you still believe she's not CIA?" Seth asks with raised eyebrows. "Man, you're delusional." He shakes his head.

***...***...***

"Things got hot, I had to dump my stuff." I sigh. I was hoisted up on Auggie's desk, Joan was in the doorway and Annie was leaning against the wall across from me. "Everything got so crazy after that, I didn't know who I could trust and who I couldn't. I knew I could trust myself." I basically lie through my teeth. Joan was buying it, hook, line, and sinker but I knew that Auggie would call my bullshit later.

"We're just glad you're back safe." The blonde smiles at me. "Take a few days off, get settle again." She says before excusing herself.

"I'm going to go home. Sleep in my own bed." I tell Auggie and Annie.

"How about we all grab a beer at Finley's tonight?" He suggests. That's where he'd confront me, I knew it.

"Sounds good." I nod, ruffling his hair. "See you later." I tell them, grabbing my truck keys. My house was empty, and smelled musty. Paranoia kicked in a long time ago. I took the ridiculous long, scenic route home in case someone had followed me and proceeded to check the entire house before I felt comfortable enough to sit down. I missed Roman. Seemed like years had passed before it was time to go meet up with Auggie and Annie for beers. Apparently I'd gained a few pounds since I was last home because everything in my closet fit a little tight. Why didn't Roman tell me I was getting fat?

"Just like old times." Annie smiles, sitting down at out little booth. Auggie had smashed me into the inside of it, while Annie sat across from us.

"I missed this." Auggie admits.

"Me too." I nod, giving his arm a squeeze. That wasn't a lie, I'd gotten home sick months ago. "But let's not beat around the bush, you brought me here for something more than just beers."

"You know it sweet heart." Auggie chuckles. "What really happened out there?" He asks me. Both their face's become serious and I chew the inside of my lip. "Your secrets are safe here, you know that." He assures me.

"I love Roman Reigns." I finally sigh. "There wasn't any heat. I dumped my junk and took off. Went AWAL. I knew exactly what I was doing... I just wanted to start a life with him." I admit.

"I knew you had fallen hard for him." Annie nods. "Can't say I haven't been there before." She adds with a knowing look.

"You could have called, emailed, anything." Auggie says. He understood, but he was upset with me. No lie, I'd been a pretty shitty friend the past year of my life.

"It was too much of a risk. If they'd have found anything like that, everything would've blown up in my face." I shrug. "I'm sorry Auggie." I tell him.

"You're back, that's all that matters." He finally answers. "And I can drink to that." He adds, holding his beer in the air. I chuckle, a clink glasses with both of them before taking a sip.

***...***...***

"Man you're wanted in all 50 states. What, you think you can just waltz in without someone noticing you?!" Dean exclaims. Roman had just made the call to their jet, telling the pilot to prepare to fly to Florida.

"She probably doesn't even live in Florida." Seth adds. Both men were trying to talk him out of this. He had it in his head that he was going to fly over there and find her, that she's just welcome him in with open arms.

"If she's CIA she'll live in D.C. I'll get there, but I'm checking the Florida house first." Roman murmurs, punching things into his computer.

"If you leave and go to the states, you're not coming back man. It's a suicide mission. All for what? A chick?" Dean basically scoffs.

"Someday Dean, when you meet the right woman for you, you're going to understand why I'm going the lengths I am to find her." Roman says calmly. "Can you guys hold it down while I'm gone?" he asks, looking at Seth.

"Yeah, man. Of course." He finally sighs. There was no point in arguing, Roman had already made up his mind about this. "How do you plan on finding her without blowing your own cover?" He asks.

"I don't know yet." He shrugs. "Keep everything in order. See you guy when I get back." He concludes, pushing up out of the chair. The two friends watch as he grabs his cell phone and shoves it in his back pocket before heading out the front door.

***...***...***

"Are you home? Gotta show you something. Now." Text from Auggie.

I was home. Hell, I was still in bed. It was around noon.

"I'm home, come over." Text to Auggie.

"I'm outside." Text from Auggie.

Of course he's outside, how silly of me to think he'd give me time to put some pants on. I roll my eyes and pull on some sweats before walking to the front door and pulling it open. He had a folder in his hands as he stepped inside.

"Most people call first." I growl at him.

"Your boyfriend is in town." He informs me. My heart stopped and I glance down at the folder in his hands.

"You're shitting me." I manage to reply.

"He was spotted getting off a jet that flew into a farm yard just outside Tampa." He explains, opening the folder and pulling out some pictures. Sure enough, there was Roman walking down the steps of the plane unaccompanied by anyone. "Later cameras caught him on the main strip by the house in Ana Maria, and just this morning cameras caught him at Dalley park that over looks head quarters." As he is talking I'm putting together the pictures of each location.

"Holy shit." I murmur.

"Is that a bad holy shit, or a good one?" he asks me.

"I don't know." I reply honestly. My eyes were still glued to the pictures, they just made me miss him even more.

"I've got to go into the office, I just wanted you to know." He informs me. "Kali... It's only a matter of time before the entire office knows he's in the U.S." He adds. They'd arrest him for sure and he'd go to prison for life.

"I know..." I murmur. "Go head Aug, I'll see you later." I say to him, leading him back to the door.

Roman was in D.C., and he was looking for me.

A/N: Y'all were so good to me with the reviews from the last chapter that I decided to put this up early. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm not sure where the 'she's preggo' reviews came from... All because her pants were a little tight? Calm down, y'all... Calm down. LOL I got other plans first.

I'd been sitting on the couch the last couple hours, staring at the wall and trying to figure out why Roman was here and what the hell I was going to say to him. It was one of two things. Either I knew too much and he was trying to eliminate me from the picture, which I hoped wasn't the case... Or he really did love me and he came looking for me. My only problem is even if you think you know somebody so well, you can always be wrong. As much as I wanted to believe that he'd come all the way out here for me, I still had to remember that he was a drug lord and the possibility of him coming here to kill me was still swinging around out there.

"You keep thinkin' so hard and smoke'll roll out your ears." His voice says behind me. I'd like to say I was surprised, but I wasn't. It was really only a matter of time before he'd have found me.

"Roman." I say simply. His boots walk along the floor until he's in front of me, and he squats down to eye level. I knew immediately just from his expression that he wasn't here to eliminate me from the picture. He was relieved. "You're an idiot for coming here." I tell him and he nods. His hair was down, and a few strands fell in front of his face and he looked back at me.

"Dean and Seth said something of the same thing before I left." He says. "Want to talk about what happened?" He asks. He may have been asking but I knew he wasn't actually giving me a choice.

"How about you tell me what you think you know." I rebut softly. He sighs and nods, sitting himself down in the love seat across from me.

"You're CIA." He starts out, "You were, or are, I guess I"m not sure at this point, trying to bring down Seth, Dean and I." He says.

"Well you're half right." I shrug, "There's kind of more to the story than that." I say..

"I'm all ears." He informs me, leaning back into the couch and kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

"I was sent to Rome to get intel on your three. It took me two weeks to know that I wanted to be with you real life forever..." I murmur, biting down on my bottom lip. "Annie got me everything I needed to bring you guys down after she broke into the hotel room one of those nights. I opted to dump everything into the river instead and go home to Venezuela with you. I went AWOL from the CIA, just up and left." I chuckle, realizing how ridiculous it sounded out loud. "I don't expect you to believe any of what I'm saying... But I love you, and you should leave now before the department pieces together that you're in the states." I warn him. "My handler came to me this morning with pictures of you coming off the plane in Tampa, it's only a matter of time before FBI and CIA know."

"I'm not leaving without you." He says simply. I look at him with furrowed eyebrows. "I believe you. Every word. I knew you were CIA a long time ago, just by little things that you did around the house or how you spoke to clients. It was plain as day. Your body language screamed undercover." He chuckles.

"You dick, I can't believe you didn't say anything." I scoff at him, open mouthed.

"Probably for the same reason you didn't say anything about knowing we were drug lords." He laughs. "I didn't want to lose you over something so petty." He shrugs.

"We can't be together Roman." I say softly in a sad tone. Jeez, i felt like we were in some kind of Romeo and Juliet love story right about now.

"Why?" He asks, tilting his head at me.

"Where are we going to go that no one will be able to take us apart?" I ask him. "I've already left my friends once, they'll never forgive me if I take off again." I sigh.

"Somewhere non extradition. Any place you want to go." He answers simply. "I'll retire early." He adds slightly more desperate.

"It's so simple for you." I say. "It's not simple for me. I'm leaving people I care about, who care about me... Behind. Yeah, it's not very many but it's enough for me to feel guilty." I explain to him.

"How did you feel when you left me?" He questions curiously, tilting his head slightly.

"Horrible. My first thought was to call you, but I didn't know if it'd be a set up or not." I admit to him and he scoffs, shaking his head. "And I've been miserable ever since without you." I sigh.

"Never. You should have fucking called me first and we wouldn't be sitting here discussing this." He scolds me softly.

"I didn't know." I shrug. My phone rings on the table and I glance at it. The caller ID read Auggie, I couldn't let it ring. "I have to answer this, be quiet." I tell him, picking it up. "Hey Aug." I greet him.

"Is he there?" He asks me, skipping the greeting all together. I hesitate, which was a mistake because it gave away my answer. "They know he's there. He's got about 5 minutes to get the hell out of there. I never called you." He adds before the line went dead.

"You have to go. Now." I tell Roman, pushing myself up from the couch. "My people know you're in town and I'm the first place they'll check, please leave!" I tell him, pushing on his chest towards my back door. I was desperate to get him out of here before that knock sounded on my door.

"I'm not leaving without you nani." He shrugs casually.

"Please go." I plead with him. He only shakes his head 'no'. "At least get out of here and go somewhere halfway safe. I'll call you when they leave." I assure him. He stares down at me silently, debating on if I was telling the truth or not.

"Promise?" He questions.

"I promise. Roman I don't want to see you spend the rest of your life in prison. Get the fuck out of here." I insist, opening the sliding glass door.

"Call me. Or I'll come back here. 12 hours." He tells me before ducking outside. I watch him disappear between the houses down the block before a knock at my door makes me jump and brings me back to reality.

"Open up, Shepard!" Costco calls from the other side of the door, pounding on it again. "Come on, we don't have all day!" He adds.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I grumble, unlocking the couple locks above the handle and swinging it open. "What's your problem?" I ask him annoyed. He pushes past me and a group of men follow him. "What the hell?!" I exclaim as the begin digging through my house.

"If he's here, you might as well just tell us where he is. Or we'll just tear this place up." Costco warns me, slapping some files on the counter.

"Who?" I ask, playing confused.

"You know exactly who. Roman Reigns. We know he's in town. What other reason does he have to be here besides you?" He asks me.

"You're full of shit, he ain't here for me." I basically scoff.

"He's not here, sir." One of the searchers says, walking down the steps. I raise my eyebrows and give Costco a look that says 'I told you so'. "Not even a sign of him." He adds.

"He'll come for her." He assures the man, staring at me and I roll my eyes.

"If that's really the case than shouldn't I be under witness protection instead of interrogation?" I shoot back at him.

"You're coming back to the office with us." He informs me, "Grab whatever you need." he adds. I let out a huff and pick up my cell phone shoving it my back pocket before they escort me out of my own house to a car.

***...***...***

The whole time I was sitting at Joan's desk all I could think was if they made me take a polygraph I was fucked. Face to face I could pull off lies with the best of them, but I hadn't figured out how to beat the polygraph yet.

"We're in a difficult situation." Joan sighs, looking at me over her desk. "YOu really should go into witness protection Kalliste." She tells me. Poor Joan, she was so worried about my well being. If she knew the truth I'd feel horrible. "I'm worried, we have no idea what Roman is capable in this kind of predicament."

"I don't need witness protection." I grumble at her. "He doesn't know where I live. He doesn't eve know I live in D.C." I assure her.

"If he knows you're CIA he knows you're in D.C." She rebuts. "I can't force you into witness protection but this department is your only friend right now. Everyone else is convinced he's here to get you out of the country." She purses her lips and raises her eyebrows at me, obviously expecting me to defend myself against the accusation.

"Joan, seriously? If I wanted out of the country, I'd do it myself." I chuckle. "What if I went home with Auggie tonight?" I offer. "Or am I being held for something else?" I glower at her.

"You're free to go at any time." She shrugs. "But keep in mind if you do go, you'll probably be followed. Costco is gonna keep an eye on you." She warns me. I let out an annoyed sigh before nodding and hopping up from the chair. "Kalliste... Be careful. He's still unpredictable." She tells me.

"I'll be careful." I agree with her.

It took me an hour to lose Costco's men. I'd faked out that I was shopping and finally lost them in the mall, but there was no way I could go back to my truck. They'd be waiting there for me. When I was sure that I was out and in the clear I pulled out my personal cell phone, dialing Roman's number that, yes, I had memorized.

"You called." He answers relieved.

"Well, duh." I respond lamely. "I'm stuck at the mall. I have tails." I sigh, "If I ask you to just go home would you do it?" I ask him hopefully.

"Not without you." He answers simply. "Do you love me?" He questions.

"Yes." I answer.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asks.

"Yes." I tell him obviously.

"Then what's the problem Kali? Let's just go. Get out of here and start our life." He pleads with me. "You remember when I told you we never run?" He asks me.

"Yeah I remember." I answer, taking a quick glance behind me. How could I forget that conversation?

"I lied. I'm running now. I'm taking you and running away so that we can have a life together. You're it for me. Money isn't a problem, we're set. I'll leave everything behind to be with you, because at the end of the day you're the only thing that can give me everything I want and need. Please come with me." He says seriously.

Charming guy.

"Jesus christ, come fucking get me." I chuckle shortly, shaking my head.

"Where are you?" He asks breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'll meet you on 6th and Duncan." I answer.

"I'll be there." He assures me before we each hang up. What am I getting myself into?

A/N: Drama is building...


	12. Chapter 12

Only Roman wasn't the first one to find me. No... No you're wrong on your thoughts because it's not Costco and his men either. I'd barely made it to 6th and Duncan before I was jumped from behind. The man threw a bag over my head before everything around me went black. I came around a few times, each time my ears were filled with the sound of an engine. A plane maybe? When I came back around for good, I was handcuffed and tied to a chair, in a dimly lit cement room. My head was throbbing.

"I imagine you would like to go home, I would like that for you as well. All I need is you cooperation." A man says to me. My eyes focus on the man in the corner, and his accent... It was Russian I believe.

"Where am I?" I ask him. The first thing I'd learned from the CIA was to play the role of dumb when you're in an unknown environment.

"That is not important." He answers simply. He was a greasy looking guy, too skinny with a larger pointed noise that reminded me of something a child would wear if she were a witch for Halloween. "You're name is Kalliste Shepard, you were sent here to gather information on a Roman Reigns." He tells me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This must be some kind of mistake." I insist. He shakes his head, before opening a briefcase that was on the table between us. He pulls out multiple photos and sets them one by one in front of me. I glance down at them. Pictures of Roman and I in Rome, in Russia, in Australia and at the house in Venezuela. The last picture he set down was taken from outside my back door, it was the two of us in the living room before I pushed him out the backdoor.

"Would you like to rethink your answer?" He asks me with raised eyebrows.

"If you know the answers why do you ask the question?" I ask, dropping the dumb act. "I don't have any information that you want." I add.

"You have all the information I want. You know all of his business transactions with Dean and Seth. You tell me everything you know about their drug game and I will send you home. You do want to go home don't you?" He dangles it in front of me.

"I don't know anything about drugs. Roman, Dean and Seth sponsor race care drivers, they don't deal drugs." I pretty much scoff at him.

"You want to play dumb? That's fine." He shrugs. "Take her to her cell." He tells someone who was behind me. In a few seconds there were a pair of rough hands on me, yanking me from the seat and shoving me forward. He opens a cell door and throws me inside where I fall on my hands and knees before the door slides closed behind me. I sit up against the wall, pulling my knees to my chest and stay like that for a few hours. In my mind I hoped that the CIA would come looking for me, but they wouldn't know the first place to start. Yeah they would, they'd start with Roman, thinking he'd kidnapped me or worse, shot me. Roman wouldn't even know where to start looking for me. He has to know that I wouldn't just bail out on him. That's even assuming that the CIA hasn't caught him and he's sitting in a prison like I am right now. After a few hours I pull myself up onto the dirty, sheetless mattress and lay down. I force my eyes shut and will sleep to come. I'm not sure how much time had passed but a loud ringing sound brought me back to reality.

"What the fuck." I grumble, standing up and walking to the window. There was no one outside. It wasn't an alarm. It was a form of torture. To wear you down, keep you from sleep, and drive you crazy. I walk back to the mattress and cover my head with it, making the sound die down slightly, but not much.

"Up!" A man yells, flinging my cell door open. I jump to my feet and press myself up against the corner, wide eyed as he walks inside. Another man comes in and yanks my mattress off the cement slab of the bed before the both back out of the cell. That left me with the ringing noise, and no way to drown it out. I didn't sleep that night.

"I'm impressed... You've held up longer than most." The man says to me a few days later. He was the same one who had spoken to me the first day. There was a constant ringing in my ears now, they'd left that bell on for hours straight a day. Once again he sets the photos down in front of me and I look at them. "What did he tell you, about his operation?" He asks me.

"Nothing." I choke out. After days of not speaking to anyone my voice was groggy and unused. They barely fed me, I'm sure I've dropped at least 5lbs over the past week of being here. At least I think it was a week.

"He took you to Russia, to Australia, to Greece and various other places and you never gained any knowledge about his operation?" He questions skeptically.

"You keep asking me the same questions... And I keep giving you the same answers. So which one of us is the stubborn one?" I ask him. I was drained, emotionally and physically. The ringing was there, it was always there... "Please, stop." I cried, feeling a few tears fall down the side of my face. I'd almost rather have the crap beat out of me every day than have to listen to this horrible alarm all day and night. The questioning went on like that for what seemed like weeks, neither of us every getting anywhere. The ringing went on in what seemed like forever, and I was starting to think that it was hopeless. I was starting to believe that no one was coming for me. I'd lost track of days and times, I had no clue how long I'd been in this place but I was guessing it's been over month.

"You realize no one is coming for you." He tells me. I was a wreck, sitting in the chair with him standing behind me. There was hardly enough strength in my body to hold my own head up any longer. There were big, dark circles under my eyes, my hair was greasy and tangled and I'd been in the same navy blue jumpsuit for over a week. My shower privileges were few and far between, just part of the torture I guessed. "You never really understand what the CIA means when they say they will deny everything, until you're in a position like this." He states.

"I want to go home..." I moan softly. Pathetically. Desperately. I had no shame anymore, and my pride was long gone... I just wanted to go home.

"Then tell me, what you know." He says like he has so many times before. The pictures were there on the table, like they always were when he pulled me for questioning and I stared at them. He sets down a paper pad and pen in front of me and I stare at it.

"I'm left handed." I tell him weakly, looking at my handcuffed wrist. He lets out a frustrated sigh, but walks over and begins to unlock my wrists. With all the force in my body, which wasn't much, I lifted my arms bringing the metal up to his chin and flinging him back a few feet. My glory though was short lived when he came back and pinned both wrists to the table. "Go ahead." I growl at him.

"Oh no, I won't hurt you. I won't give you that satisfaction." He shakes his head. He sends me back to the cell and I pace it like a caged animal. I'm not sure if reality set in or I was just going crazy. I laid down on the cement and closed my eyes, now a days sleep was the only thing that took me away from all of this. It didn't last long though before I heard a loud thud against my door, making me sit up. I expected someone to walk in but nothing happened. Another thud, and another before the gun shots started. I hopped up and looked out the window but all I could see was smoke and darkness. My door flung open and I staggered back a few steps before a man in black appeared in front of my door, he was so much bigger than any of the other men that worked here.

"Come on dollface, we're bustin' you outta here." Deans voice tells me, extending a hand to me. Every emotion hit me in a flood and I was instant tears as I grabbed his hand, letting him drag me out of the cell. "I got her! Lets get out of here!" He shouts back to a group of men. We run through the smoke to a hole on the side of the wall and he pushes me inside. "Go doll, follow it out." He instructs me, coming through behind me. I'm wordless, totally speechless but tears are flowing freely down my face. I didn't think I'd see anyone again. We emerge on the other side into an empty ally, my eyes are trying to adjust to the sunlight but Dean takes my hand again and we jog down the ally. The group behind us scatters, each going in different directions. It seemed like we ran forever before we finally reached a small yacht like boat and he lifted me inside. My body was running off of pure adrenaline, and my legs felt like they give out at any moment. "Go." He tells the driver who starts up the boat. "Dollface, let me look at you..." He murmurs, leading me into the cabin of the boat. "God damn, you're skinny..." He murmurs. I was staring at him, still wondering if I was dreaming it all. "Jesus, say somethin'. I mean, I'd have called but I didn't have your phone number." He says with a playful shrug.

"Dean..." Was all I could come up with. It was good enough though, because he pulled me against him, wrapping both arms around my body. I sighed, knowing that I was finally safe and threw my own arms around his neck. My body wracked with tears and he just held me, until my crying finally ceased. "How'd you find me? Where's Roman?" I ask him after he let me go.

"Do ya know where ya are doll?" He asks me and I shake my head 'no'. "Your'e in Ukraine. The feds here have been watching Roman for a long time. They knew he'd come for you... He couldn't get into the country, not for lack of trying." He starts to explain. "You know he'd have come for you if he could have, but for now you get me." he shrugs.

"I'll take you." I let out a soft chuckle.

"He's in Romania, waiting for us." He adds. "You're a sight for sore eyes doll." he smiles, sitting down on the couch.

"Me?!" I exclaim softly, "You my friend are the sight for sore eyes." I tell him. "Literally sore eyes, like my eyes hurt." i add with a small smile.

"You look tired Kali, lay down and get some sleep. You're safe now." He assures me, patting the seat next to him. I sit down and lay my head in his lap, while he runs his fingers through my messy hair. "Roman told us about D.C. and everything that happened... How ya put yourself on the line for us. There was no way we were about to let you rot in there. I mean, Roman was adamant on getting you out regardless of anything Seth or I said but we weren't going to leave you behind. You're family now dollface." He tells me.

"I missed you guys." I admit to him. I wasn't sure that Dean or Seth would ever trust me after everything that had happened between us, but I was happy to hear those words come out of his mouth. I couldn't have been happier to know that Roman had such amazing friends, that would help him through anything. They really might as well be brothers.

"We missed ya too doll, get yourself some sleep." He tells me again.

***...***...***

We'd been on this boat for hours now and land was finally in sight. "Romania." The captain tells Dean, pointing to it. As we approached the dock my eyes searched for Roman, but I didn't see his large frame waiting.

"They're not allowed to wait on the dock, they make them wait in the building." Dean explains, seeing the confusion on my face. We'd barely docked and I was off the boat, jogging down the dock towards shore. All I wanted right now, was the safety of Roman's arms.

"Kalliste!" Roman calls, stepping out of the building. All I could think was 'Omg, there he was in the flesh' and that I was never leaving his side again. Ever. My jog turned to a run and he opened up his arms just in time for me to leap into them. "You're alright, you're alright now." He softly into my ear, his arms circling tightly around my waist. We stay like that for a long time, no around us saying anything before he finally loosens his grip on me. He leaves a protective arm around my shoulder and walks us towards a car. "Lets go you somewhere comfortable." He tells me. He slides into the car behind me, along with Dean and Seth. We don't speak the whole way to the hotel, mostly I stare at the floor thinking about the dramatic changes that have taken place in my life over the past couple months.

"It's good to see you again." Seth tells me at the hotel, he pulls me in for a quick hug. "We'll see you after a while." He adds, pulling Dead off towards their room. Roman opens out door, and lets me inside first. He pulls me back against him again, and I put my arms around his neck an bury my fingers in his hair.

"There's some clean clothes for you here." He tells me, picking up the pile. "The shower is through there. Go take a hot shower, or bath." He suggests. "You'll feel better, I"ll be right here." He adds when my expression changed. An hour later I'm out and dressed. I took a bath, and was sure to soak in it for 45 minutes... Anything to get the dirt, sweat and smell from the prison off of me. "You haven't spoke since you got here... Talk to me?" Roman asks.

"You saved my life." I was all I managed to come up with.

"I've been working on getting you out of there since the day they took you. Turns out busting someone out of a Ukrainian prison isn't as easy as it sounds." He replies, offering a small smile.

"I didn't think anyone was coming for me." I admit softly, crawling up onto the bed and sitting cross legged. "They asked me about you." I tell him.

"The CIA was working a plan to get you out too, I just thought of mine faster. It was actually Dean's idea." He shrugs. "I was a Russian spy, I'm sure you already knew that." He adds. His black hair hung over his shoulders, and a few strands were in front of his face. "They've been after me for a long time."

"I love you." I say, running my fingers through that long black hair.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He smiles. "I'm sorry, you went through all that. It's my fault. If I wouldn't have come back the states looking for you, they would have never came in after you." He explains. "I love you too."

"It's not your fault." I shake my head. "I didn't tell them anything, by the way." I add.

"I know you didn't. They'd have sent you home if you would have given them the information they wanted. They kept you there for nearly 2 months." He says. "You should call Auggie and let him know you're safe." he suggests.

"You've been working with Auggie?" I ask him, confused.

"We had a common goal, he reached out to me." He shrugs. "If it meant getting you back I'd have worked with the CIA themselves."

"Come an lay down with me." I say to him, pulling the covers back and snuggling under them. He doesn't hesitate to join me, and it takes no time at all for me to fall asleep once he'd cocooned me in his arms.

***...***...***

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." Auggie tells me. I'd literally just slept 17 hours straight through and when I woke up my first call was Auggie Anderson. "How's freedom feel?" He jokes lightly.

"I was positive I'd never see anyone again." I admit to him.

"It was Roman that got you out of there, he wasn't about to take no for an answer." He tells me. "And I'm glad he didn't because the CIA was no help at all." It was a hard thing to face. I knew when I started as an operative that if you were taken hostage or into custody that the CIA would deny anything about you but to have it actually done to you in real life is another thing.

"Auggie... I"m not coming back." I say softly. "I love you, and I miss you but I'm staying with Roman." I add.

"I know." Even though I couldn't see him I know he looked disappointed to actually hear me say it. "And it's probably better that way anyway." He adds. "They're going to come looking for you guys."

"There won't be anything to find." I assure him.

"Keep in touch." He says.

"Bye, Auggie." I say before hanging up the phone.

A/N: Intense chapter... It's not over yet y'all!


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in a cold sweat, panicked and crying... Like I've done for the past week. It was always the same nightmare. It started with the horrible ringing sound that woke me up in the dream. I was laying across the concrete and the door swung open hitting the wall with an echoing thud. The men would drag me to the room and handcuff me to the seat and he'd question me like he used to. It was reoccurring, over and over.

"Nani... Baby, you're alright." Roman consoled me, wrapping a muscled arm around me and pulling my body against him. He'd rub my back while I calmed down, "These nightmares aren't going away, there's gotta be something you we can do for you." He murmurs into my hair.

"I just want to sleep..." I whine. Literally whined. It felt like it'd been forever since I'd gotten a full night sleep. Roman had to be getting frustrated, even though he'd never admit it... Not only did I wake him up every night with these nightmares, but we hadn't had sex yet since I'd been back. Not because I didn't want to, but he didn't think I was ready and he didn't want to push anything. Every time he touched me I flinched, unless I saw it coming. I didn't do it on purpose, but that gut instinct to run or fight back was still there. It'd only been a week and I was convinced that everything would calm down once my body and mind realized I wasn't in that place anymore. We were staying at one of Dean's vacation houses in Germany, Dean and Seth were here too. We thought it was best if we stuck together for now.

"I know baby..." He whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "I'm going to get a water out of the kitchen, can I get you one?" He offers.

"Please." I nod, pulling my knees up to my chest. I hear him rummaging through the kitchen, the room we were in was just down the hall from it. Seth's figure appeared in the door way and he gave it a light knock, "Come in." I smile at him. I watch him walk into the room and crawl up onto the bed, sitting cross legged in front of me.

"You want to talk about it?" He questions. "Maybe it'll help." He adds. When Seth and Dean found out about how I'd put myself on the line back in D.C. for them, and that I'd endured 2 months in that Ukrainian prison and still hadn't ratted them out... Lets just say I was an honorary trusted family member.

"It's the same shit Seth." I sigh, seeing Roman come in. He hands me a bottle of water and I suck half of it down right away. "Thank you." I tell him. "It starts off with that horrible ringing alarm-"

"That's not what I mean Kali. Tell me how you felt when you were in there, what you thought. Not the nightmare." He interrupts me. I bite on my bottom lip, I didn't want to admit to them that I didn't think they'd come for me. "Talk about it, tell us."

"I can leave if you want to just talk to Seth." Roman offers. He was probably willing to do just about anything to get a full nights sleep again.

"You can stay, it's ok." I murmur, still chewing on my lip. "Being in there was the most looney, depressing feeling that I've ever had to endure. They left me in the cell for days, with only the ringing alarm. If they fed me it was slide through a slit in the door. I was scared Seth, scared that this was the last place I'd remember or see before I died. Because I was convinced that I was going to die there." I say softly. Roman's eyes were burning into my head from where he sat and Seth was focused on me as well. By this point Dean was leaning up against the door and listening thoughtfully. My nightmares had a tendency to wake up the whole house. "I had hope for a couple weeks that you guys were going to come for me, but the more days that passed the less hope I had. By the end of it I was so tired, and drained and just plain sad. I thought I'd never see you guys again, that you and Auggie had just abandoned me. It hurt my feelings, it hurt my fucking heart. Even if it wasn't true, in a place like that you don't know any better. You only know what's happening now. And I was so angry with everyone for leaving me there, because I'd never, ever leave any of my friends to rot in a place like that. God! Ever!" I finally conclude.

"But we came for you." Seth comments in a barely heard voice.

"You did. I was wrong." I nod, letting a tear fall down my face. "I'm glad I was wrong. I love you guys, you're the only family I have." I add with a shrug.

"We love you too doll face." Dean says from the door and Seth nods. "You ain't never going back to a place like that so long as we're around." He assures me.

"Never." Roman agrees with a nod.

"You think you can get some sleep now?" Seth asks, running a hand through his hair.

"I hope so." I sigh heavily. "Thanks Seth." I tell him, pulling him in for a hug.

"No problem. See you in the morning." He presses his forehead against mine for a second before sliding off the bed.

"Night doll." Dean calls from the door.

"Night guys, sorry I woke you." I tell them and look at Roman. "I'm sorry I woke you too." I say to him, giving a strand of his black hair and tug and twirling it between my fingers.

"It's not a big deal babe, not like we have any reason to be up at a certain time anymore anyway." He offers a small smile. "You've been through a traumatic experience, stuff like that takes time to get through. We're gonna make it through this." He adds.

***...***...***

"What are ya looking at doll?" Dean asks from where he was sitting in front of the TV. He and Seth were focused hard on the Xbox game they were playing. Roman was watching, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Houses." I answer in response.

"Houses?" Roman asks, the answer peaking his interest. He leans over and looks at my laptop. "In Borneo. What's in Borneo?" He questions, raising an eyebrow.

"It's non extradition. It has beautiful beaches. Which means it has gorgeous beach homes. It's warm year round... It's pretty much perfect." I reply with a shrug.

"Oh you're house shopping for us?" Roman chuckles. "You don't want to build one?" He asks.

"Nah, I'd rather buy one already built and ready for move in." I answer simply. "This one is my favorite so far. It has 6 bedrooms, the master is on the top floor. There's a spiral staircase that leads to it, it has a huge garden tub a giant closet, sky lights and a balcony that wraps the whole upper floor. The beachside of the house is stacked in weather proof glass." I tell him, slide showing the pictures for him.

"How much is it?" He questions.

"A lot." I murmur, trying to hold back my smirk.

"How much is a lot?" He asks, raising that sole eyebrow again.

"750,000..." I murmur slowly.

"That's not too bad." He answers and I look at him wide eyed.

"Glad you think so." I basically scoffed. "We can't live in Dean's house forever you know." I add.

"Well, you could." Dean rebuts from his seat in front of the TV.

"Or not." I tell him. "How long do you think we have before people start to look for us?" I ask no one in particular, I just wanted an answer.

"Who knows. Won't your CIA buddy give us a heads up on that?" Seth questions.

"Yeah but that's just CIA. I mean we've still got to worry about the FBI, FSB and obviously the Ukrainian government." I hiss at him. "You guys may be used to people sticking their nose around in your business but I'm not. I've never been wanted in my life." I sigh.

"You're wanted now too?" Roman questions, "When did that happen?"

"I had a warrant issued a few days ago. Aiding you guys, breaking my code of honor with the CIA... Among other things." I answer.

"It'll be fine Kali, we've been in tight spots before. This is by far the tightest but hey, we'll work it out." Seth states, giving a whoop when he blows a hole through Dean's game player.

"Fuckin' cheat." Dean grumbles, tossing the controller on the floor.

"Jealous because I play better than you." He shrugs.

***...***...***

"What are you doing?" I laugh, walking into the bedroom and watching Roman. He was in what I think was called the down ward dog in the yoga world. Still grinning, I sit at the edge of the bed and tilt my head at him.

"Most people call this yoga." He chuckles smartly, sitting down on the floor.

"I had no idea you did yoga." I smirk.

"Only when my muscles are stiff." He shrugs.

"I could just give you a massage instead." I suggest, running my fingers through his hair. His hand walks up my leg and his fingers rub along my calf right up to the crease in my knee.

"I wouldn't say no." He murmurs and presses a kiss to my knee cap. I reach down and palm his face with both hands, pulling him up to eye level with me and lean down to kiss him. His arms wrap around me and his fingers knead softly into my back. His fingers ran through my hair and he leaned up, kissing me. I must have wanted this because I fisted his shirt in my hands, pulling him down on top of me as our kiss got more intense. My fingers slid along the skin under his shirt, pulling it up over his head, our mouths only leaving each other for a moment. His hands were already on my hips, massaging the skin until they traveled up my curve and finally pulled my shirt over my head.

"You're perfect, and I love you so much." He murmurs against my ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. His fingers worked at the clasp on my bra before he slowly drug the straps down my arms.

"Roman..." I sigh, running my fingers through his hair as his mouth left a trail of kisses and soft bites down between my breasts. I let out a little moan when his teeth graze a nipple. He teases each breast for a moment before continuing South until he's hooked a finger into my sweat pants and panties. In a swift move they were pulled down my legs and tossed over his shoulder.

"All ya gotta do is tell me to stop." He says, looking directly into my green eyes. His fingers were massaging my calves, he had my leg propped right up on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to stop." I say honestly. That was all he needed, I let out a soft gasp when he buried his tongue in my wetness. "Roman..." I moan, fisting my fingers in his hair. His tongue worked over my clit and I used my leg over his shoulder to hold him to me. His arms wrapped around my thighs as he pushed harder against me. I could feel the orgasm building in my stomach as he continued to make circles and roll over my clit. His arms kept my thighs from crushing his head when I came, my body shaking slightly and me biting back my moans so the whole house wouldn't hear what was happening.

"Sounds so good when you moan my name." He murmurs, biting down gently on the inside of my thigh. Our eyes are locked as he makes his way back up my body. He watches as I run my fingers down his chest and trace each abdominal muscle before I pull apart his pants strings and push his pants half way down his legs. He kicked them the rest of the way off and leaned down, sucking my bottom lip between his teeth. I could feel his length against my thigh, ready to go and I rolled my body against him making him let out a long grunting sound. He guides himself to my entrance and in one long thrust skin met skin. He dipped his head in the crook of my neck as he pulled out and slid back into me at a steady pace. My hands ran up his sides and my fingers dug into the skin when I reached his shoulders. His hips snapped against me and my nails raked down his back. We were both sweaty and hot. He reached down with a hand and gripped my hip, pulling it to him and meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Jesus, Roman..." I sigh, gripping his tattooed bicep like my life was dependent on it. He lifted himself up onto his hands and pushed into me at an angle, driving me over the edge quick. His hand palmed my face and he kissed me as I rode out another orgasm, my walls convulsing around his length. He gave me just enough time to come down from my high before he growled against my skin and poured himself into me. My hands were resting on his hips and we stayed like that for a moment before he fell onto the bed next to me, his chest heaving for air. "I missed you." I murmur, snuggling up against him.

"I missed you too Liste." He sighs, his hand resting on my hip. "I called our pilot today, to let him know we'd be leaving for Borneo in a couple days... to look at houses." He informs me and I grin.

"Really?!" I ask him, biting my bottom lip.

"Really." He chuckles.

"Oh my god, I'm excited." I tell him and kiss his cheek. Right now there was nothing I wanted more than to find a house and settle down with this amazing Samoan god-like man.

"It's on you to make appointments for showings." He states.

"Like I'd put that job on you." I laugh, "No offense or anything." I add quickly making him laugh with me. "Do you have a contact that can get clean passports and socials?" I ask him curiously.

"Yeah we know a guy." He answers. His eyes were closed and he was in a super relaxed state.

"I need both." I say.

"Mmmkay." He murmurs. "Lets go to bed." He adds after a yawn, cocooning me in his arms.

"Do you think we'll be on the run for the rest of our lives?" I ask him. That question made him crack an eye open to look down at me. I had my bottom lip between my teeth, pulling at the thin skin.

"Yes." He sighs. By the way he sighed I could tell he didn't really want to talk about it. The last thing that Roman wanted was for me to be on the run from anyone. "I'm sorry. It's a hard thing to swallow." He explains, "But once we get to Borneo and find a nice place out there it won't seem like we're on the run. It's non extradition, the guys and I aren't wanted there so we won't have any problems with local authorities. We can live there just like we'd live anywhere else if we weren't on the wanted list."

"Is it really that easy, or are you sugar coating it for my benefit?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"It's really that easy." He grins, his eyes closed again. "Don't think about the deep shit that we could be in, just relax and keep living like you would." He tells me. "We leave for Borneo in a couple days."

A/N: :) I'd like to tell you guys I'll update soon, but my work schedule is crazy right now so I do what I can when I can lol


End file.
